


到堪萨斯的森林里去

by Musosora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musosora/pseuds/Musosora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卷首语</p><p>To the stars through difficulties.<br/>排除万难,追求幸福。<br/>——堪萨斯州箴言</p>
            </blockquote>





	到堪萨斯的森林里去

**Author's Note:**

> *备份  
> *卖萌

1、《口口相传的谬误》

开始之前要说明，松鼠他爸、他弟都不是松鼠。  
这里之所以用人格化的「他」是因为，我们这里的「松鼠」是有名字的——当然，森林里的小东西（还有大家伙们）都是有名字的，他们作为动物是那么与众不同……毕竟，叫「Dean」的松鼠全世界可只有这么一只。

“这太奇怪了。”Castiel说——以一只山雀的标准来看，他的反应是有点慢了：清晨的阳光穿透树隙，鸟儿们都窜上枝梢放声高歌，他却还在慢条斯理地捋他胳肢窝里的毛，  
“我虽然没见过我爸，但我敢肯定，我的兄弟姐妹都是有翅膀的。”  
他的朋友不那么认为——没错，他的朋友就是Dean，“我们和鱼唇的人类不一样，不需要遵循他们那一套。”松鼠正在剥一大颗松塔（那是他一年四季的主要工作）“我们可不是种族主义者……我是说，只要相处得来，就能成为家人。”  
他说的是事实：据说这片树林一个世纪以前可是很大——到底有多大，松鼠没有概念，他听麋鹿说的——大到得走上一整天才能在日落前到达草原。后来，鱼唇的人类来了，他们砍倒树木建造房屋，烧光林地用来种玉米。不过，烧毁松鼠原来栖息地的是一场闪电劈到树之后引起的森林大火。  
“所以，John把你和还没有断奶的Sam拖出来了，对吧？”山雀抖抖毛，把自己鼓成一个圆球，“你说过好几次了。”  
“真是一场灾难……”Dean摇摇头，肚皮贴地，用力伸着懒腰，朝着高处树杈间露头的漂亮母松鼠摆尾巴——脚下突然晃动起来。  
Cass扑腾翅膀跳到树枝上，歪头目视掉到地上的Dean——松鼠又跳又叫：  
“Saaaaaaaaaaaam！”  
“嗯？”  
“我说过多少次了，不要在我干活的时候乱动,知道吗！”  
“Dean，你现在的活儿只是把仓库填满。”咀嚼着嫩树叶的麋鹿指出。没错，他就是Sam，松鼠的弟弟——看起来确实有点奇怪，但他是一只用处多多的麋鹿，所以没关系。  
所谓用处多多，主要是因为Sam很聪明。比起其他动物，他还是只见多识广的麋鹿——他在断奶后有段时间和水獭（也就是他们的爸）闹僵了，一只鹿跑出了森林，过马路时差点造成交通事故。鱼唇的人类把他送到自然保护区。虽然那个大公园环境很好，吃喝不愁，但是经过一系列复杂冗长的故事后，他还是回到了原来的森林。  
总而言之，Sam不但聪明，还很大，越长越大……字面意思上的大。他能帮Dean做很多事情：比如充当一只购物袋，一辆代步工具，一张沙发……之类的。他们原来坐着聊天的地方就是麋鹿的背。  
“可你摔着我了，你这大角怪！”松鼠在枯叶堆之间蹦来蹦去，一边冲着弟弟发脾气，一边忙着把散落的松子仁捡起来。  
“你平时是怎么让他闭嘴的？”山雀落到麋鹿背上。  
Sam慢吞吞地环顾四周，走向浆果丛……

气鼓鼓的松鼠感觉到鳃边有什么东西——他转过头，看到一张过大的麋鹿脸，还有黑树莓——在又甜又香的浆果面前，绝对可以忽略麋鹿脸，还有他刚才突然启动的过失——因为Dean不但是只宽宏大量的松鼠，还是个讲道理的兄长嘛！不由分说，Dean迅速把树莓塞进嘴里，满意地摆尾巴，“这才是我的好弟弟！”小爪子赞许地摸了摸麋鹿湿漉漉的鼻子，把其余的果实捂在肚子上的绒毛里，顺着Sam的脑袋爬到他的角上。  
山雀有点羡慕地承认，物种不一样也能相处得很不错，「那种」意义上的相处。  
“你们今天准备去哪儿？”  
“西北方。”Sam说，“那儿可能还有果树。”  
虽然Dean从一入秋就开始囤食物，但储备粮总是多多益善。而且Sam也想找一片新的、更肥沃的草场才行——说实话，他吃不惯嫩树叶，大角也容易在树林里勾住。  
“西北方？！”Cass飞到半空扑腾。“你们确定要去那儿吗？！”  
“谁来告诉我，这只傻鸟为什么今天一惊一乍的？”松鼠用不满的小眼睛睨他。  
“你们没有听说过传闻吗？”山雀啾啾啾地叫个不停，一会儿啄啄Sam的角，一会儿用爪子拨拨Dean的尾巴——松鼠便用吃光的松子壳扔他，“当然没有！”——有什么能比食物更重要吗？两只哺乳动物都是实用至上主义嘛！  
Cass飞得高高的，“听我说，Dean，那里有捕食者。”  
因为这片树林的构成太简单了，松鼠基本上没见过除了（鱼唇的人类养的）狗之外的食肉动物。但是Sam不一样，他可是只见过「世面」的麋鹿，他停下蹄子——急刹车又差点把松鼠晃下来，“Cass，你是说那里有食肉动物吗？”  
“我不敢肯定，Balthazar说那儿有大猫。”  
“那只灰喜鹊吗？我讨厌他。”Dean不以为然，他才不相信那只傻鸟的鬼话，因为Balthazar总是拿鱼唇的人类的小玩意儿来炫耀，“所以他一定在造谣！”  
“别这么说我兄弟！”Cass生气地啄他竖起来的耳朵，“Balthazar绝对不会胡编乱造！”  
松鼠躲得够呛，两只小东西在Sam沙发上追来跑去，直到树杈上掉下来另一只鸟儿。  
“嗨，早上好呀！小伙子们！”Balthazar挺着珍珠白的胸脯说。  
“嗯，早。”Sam咀嚼着嘴巴，头也没抬。  
松鼠把剩下的松子壳全扔到他身上。  
灰喜鹊怪叫一声飞到半空中，“嘿！啮齿动物真是不讲道理啊！Dean，你应该跟你弟弟学一下什么是礼貌，什么是涵养……”  
因为灰喜鹊一说起话来就没个完（基本上这是所有鸟儿的通病），山雀打断他，“Balthazar，快告诉他们大猫的事！”  
“大猫？让我想想……”灰喜鹊落到稍高一点的树枝上，以防被松鼠袭击，“我怎么记得Gadreel说的是狼？”  
“关那只傻斑鸠什么事？”Dean在Sam背上烦躁地跺小爪子，想不明白这些长翅膀的混蛋整天在干什么。  
“因为是他告诉我的。”灰喜鹊在杈干上左右蹭了蹭喙，“好了，我要走了，”  
“滚吧，别让我再看见你！”松鼠说。  
高空坠落一坨排泄物——险些击中松鼠脑袋，好在麋鹿甩了一记尾巴，像甩苍蝇一样甩得远远的。  
Cass有点不好意思地说，“对不起……我也得走了。”  
“干什么去？”  
“再不走，我就要错过晨间大合唱了。”  
于是山雀也拍着翅膀飞走了。  
“我觉得……”终于消停了，松鼠开始吃剩下的浆果，“鸟类真是匪夷所思。”  
话虽这么说，但其实松鼠还是乐于和他们做朋友的，他自己不愿意承认罢了，麋鹿心想。不过他非常在意那几只叽叽喳喳的小东西说的话，“Dean，我觉得不管他们说的是不是真的，食肉动物确实存在。”所幸的是，他们都还没有遇到过。  
松鼠忽然停下不吃了——很少有事儿能打搅他的胃口，他竖起身子，认真地想了一会儿，“Sammy，你是不是害怕？”  
出于某种特殊原因，这只麋鹿没有和同类群居。但在自然保护区的经历证明，以Sam的个头和大角，基本上没有多少食肉动物敢单独扑上来——这些事儿麋鹿以前觉得没必要告诉松鼠，现在也不打算说。  
然而，对方明显误解了他的沉默。松鼠伸开毛绒绒的尾巴撑在他的角干上，倒挂身体，用前爪安抚地拍拍他的脸，“不用担心，我会保护你哒！”  
麋鹿（不得不）对着眼看他，还是不说话。沉默太长，让Dean自己都觉得有点不好意思，但他还是理直气壮地补充，“我是你哥哥嘛，你要相信我！”  
“嗯。”Sam柔声回答。  
松鼠觉得心满意足了，又拍了拍弟弟的脸，“Sam，什么是大猫猫？”

*  
大猫猫和人类家里养的小猫猫一样，外表非常讨人喜欢，但内心非常……诡异。他们是小鸟、小老鼠和小鱼的噩梦。而大猫比起小猫更危险，也更残忍。  
“人类认为他们是来自另一个星球的生物，管他们叫喵星人。”麋鹿解释说。  
松鼠觉得奇怪，“人类凭什么断定他们是外星人？”  
“可能在人类看起来，他们举止怪异、头脑精明但和人类又长得一点儿也不像。”  
“照这么说来，我们也应该是外星人了。”松鼠说，“我是吱星人，Cass他们是啾星人，你嘛……Sammy叫一声让我听听！”  
麋鹿才不想叫，这太蠢了。他昂昂头，让松鼠骑着他长长的脖子滑到背上，“人类一定还没发现其他外星人。”  
“但你不觉得奇怪吗？那么多外星人聚集到地球上和鱼唇的人类生活在一起，大家为什么不回母星去呢？”松鼠抱着尾巴陷入思考，他很少这样费劲儿想问题。  
麋鹿答不上来，他也很少遇到这样的难题。他是一头有条理的麋鹿，总是能把复杂的世界分门别类趋于单纯，就拿动物来说，只有三种：  
Dean、Sam自己，以及其他。  
“也许，地球上有别的星球没有的东西，让我们背井离乡也要在这里生存吧……”他最后告诉松鼠说，然后结束这个话题。  
松鼠还是缠着他叫两声听听，然而Sam说什么也不愿意，因为他不想告诉Dean，雄鹿吼叫代表什么意思。

*  
他们按原计划朝西北方走。  
将近中午的时候，松鼠怀里的小浆果们已经所剩无几了。  
“停，Sam！停下来！”  
“嗯？”  
“我们得先吃午餐，今天的旅途比以往都要长，我消耗得太多了，再不吃点东西我会死掉的。”松鼠严肃地说，“你不会想我死掉的吧！”  
「你的嘴巴一路上可没闲着呀！」麋鹿心想，「背着你这小东西走路的是我，要消耗也是我才对吧？」但是他不想让松鼠不高兴，松鼠一不高兴就会拿果壳砸他，会用小爪子挠他，还会啃他的角，在看到好吃的之前拒绝和他讲话。  
所以麋鹿只在心里想想罢了。然后挑了一棵榛树停下来。  
一看到满枝头的累累果实，刚才还要死要活的松鼠立即跳起来，一溜烟儿窜了上去，恨不得把所有榛子都塞进嘴巴里……只有四只爪子真是太不够用了！不过，Dean是一只机智的松鼠嘛！虽然没有Sam那么见多识广，但他的小脑袋转得一点也不比麋鹿慢：  
“Sam！”他站在树枝上使劲儿摇尾巴。  
“干嘛？”  
“Sam！Sammy！”  
麋鹿眯起眼睛瞧着小短腿在上头蹦来蹦去，吱吱吱地叫个不停，快乐得不像话，同时又露出一副幸福的、有求于人的样子。Sam从没尝试过拒绝这样的Dean，从没。  
“好吧，好的……Dean，小心，抓牢。”  
大角插到可怜的山毛榉植物身上——之前就说了，Sam的个头可是用处多多的！  
Dean一边随着树枝摇晃，一边为弟弟感到骄傲：因为，大半棵树上的榛子果实都被他晃到地上来了。  
“哎哟……哎哟……救命！”  
正当他们拼命摇树的时候，松鼠突然听到枝桠间有呼救的声音，忙不迭叫停麋鹿摇树。  
他小心翼翼地循着声音往茂密的树叶里钻，没一会儿就看到一个简陋的小窝。  
一只斑鸠有气无力地趴在里头。  
“Gadreel？”松鼠绕着鸟窝爬了一圈，“你……”  
他凑近鸟肚子闻闻嗅嗅，“你怎么在孵蛋？”  
Gadreel憋红了脸——虽然很难形容一只斑鸠脸红的样子，但是他真的很不好意思，还没精打采——因为他不知道怎么解释蛋的问题。  
松鼠问，“Cass他们没说你结婚了呀？”  
“我没有！”可怜的斑鸠整个身体都要烧红了，“我、我连母斑鸠的喙都没啄到过！”  
这个时候，麋鹿垫起蹄子，伸长脖颈，把大脸探进来，“这好像不是斑鸠的蛋。”  
Gadreel已经羞愧地把头埋到肚毛里去了，Dean把他的翅膀掀开。  
“这是鹌鹑蛋。”Sam鉴定说。  
“你干嘛要孵鹌鹑蛋？”Dean问。  
斑鸠的声音从肚子里闷闷地发出来，“因为……因为Metatron说，如果我能在明年春天他回来的时候把蛋孵化，大家就会和我做朋友……”  
逻辑呢？科学呢？双商呢？  
松鼠气得直翻白眼儿，“你怎么能信那只老鹌鹑的鬼话！他一定在拿你寻开心，你脑袋被螳螂夹了吗？！”  
“我觉得他是真的很想和大家做朋友。”Sam诚恳地指出。  
斑鸠低着头不说话。  
愤怒的松鼠用尾巴扇他脑袋，“你不把你的想法说出来，谁知道你想干嘛！你真是我见过的最蠢的斑鸠！”  
斑鸠还是不说话，他是只老实又不太好看的斑鸠，没有灰喜鹊那么鬼灵精，也不像山雀那么可爱圆润，更别说能像会说人类语言的鹦鹉那么聪明——他轻易地听信Metatron的谎言，被欺骗和被愚弄的事实让他伤心极了。  
松鼠还在发脾气——虽然搞不懂他为什么要生气，总之他的脾气比个头要大——怒气把小耳朵上的毛都吹得竖起来了，“你趴在这里多久了？”  
“大概一天一夜。”  
“哦你不是蠢，是蠢透了！”松鼠嚷嚷着，把怀里所有的榛果往鸟窝里一塞，“别再让我看到你这张蠢脸了，还有告诉老鹌鹑，下次我绝对会拔光他屁股上的毛！”  
斑鸠嘴巴张开着，不知如何回答，因为松鼠根本没给他时间，就急急忙忙掉头，飞快地跳上麋鹿脑袋，沿着背脊滑落到地面上去了。  
“你看到了，Dean就是这样闹别扭的。”Sam的脸还搁在鸟窝旁边。  
“我还是不太明白。”斑鸠从鹌鹑蛋上站起来，他还得整理一下思路，还得抖抖坐麻了的腿，因为松鼠讲话太快了。  
“这么说吧，你认为Dean会把食物分给Metatron吗？”  
“应该不会。”  
“是的，没错。”Sam很肯定地说，“因为Metatron不是他的朋友。”  
————“Saaaaaaaaam！”  
麋鹿丢下默不作声的斑鸠，他和松鼠要重新启程了。不过从刚才开始，他就一直在思考另一问题：  
「Metatron是雄鹌鹑来着，所以这些蛋到底是谁下的？」

*  
重新坐回Sam身上，Dean忽然想起来一件重要的事，“刚才忘记向Gadreel确认关于狼的事情了。”  
“我认为可信度不高。”麋鹿推测，“多半是鹌鹑骗他的。”  
“鸟类每天说那么多话，真的假的都有，到底是为什么？”松鼠躺下身体，蜷起尾巴，他现在吃得饱饱的。麋鹿走路的频率又很规律，一摇一晃让他想打瞌睡。  
“有的时候，即使待在一个群体中，也会让人感到孤独。” 麋鹿用了一个人格化的词，“所以他们需要那么做。”  
松鼠趴在他背上，小爪子一下一颠地帮他梳毛，“Sammy，你感觉孤独吗？”  
他可能太小声了，也可能太困倦，麋鹿很长时间没有回答。  
他们沉默地在落叶堆里前进……一直向西北方走。  
“……不。”  
Sam回答的时候，不确定松鼠是不是已经睡着了。

 

2、《在Bobby叔叔那儿》  
一条小河悠缓地贯穿整片森林，Bobby叔叔就住在河边。  
他是只上了年纪的水獭，身体短小但很结实，只不过乳糖不耐让他脾气暴躁，最近连小鱼也很少吃了。但大体来说，Bobby是只友善的水獭，和John很熟，熟到一起浮在河面上晒过太阳。

「值得怀念的好日子就这么过去了！活见鬼！」  
John去世后，他便经常感慨世事无常。但是出于一种动物本能和人文关怀，水獭还是非常照顾松鼠和麋鹿，现在小崽子们健健康康地长大了，对一个（就算是动物也显得非常怪异的）家庭来说，非常不容易。  
他们到Bobby叔叔那儿时已经将近傍晚。水獭先生正坐在河边洗胡子，看到麋鹿和松鼠远远走来，无忧无虑，活蹦乱跳的模样。他便一下子想起自己毛色油亮、四肢健壮的年轻岁月。  
“嘿，你们两个小混球！”他高兴地拍出水花，“你们想起我这个老家伙了吗？终于想要来看望我了对吧！”  
“嗨，Bobby！”Sam绝对不会在这个时候告诉水獭，他们只是顺路经过。  
Dean也是。但是见到Bobby让他们都很高兴。他顺着弟弟的长腿滑到他跟前，用鼻子蹭了蹭水獭的肉垫垫，“冬天快到了，你囤够吃的了吗？”  
“还用说吗？这是我教给你的！”  
——永远不要把所有食物放在一个洞里。  
水獭骄傲地拱起背，“来吧！去我那儿！”  
松鼠和麋鹿来玩过不少次，但仅仅是河的这一边——Bobby那么慷慨又好客，显然是要带他们去河的另一边。  
这条河有好几只Sam那么宽！水流不算湍急，可是深不见底……  
松鼠不会游泳（以前跟着John觅食的时候也从没下过水），他有点紧张，焦虑地僵直身体……麋鹿奇怪地看着那根竖成小旗子的尾巴，“Dean，你要来我背上吗？”  
“不！想也别想！”松鼠虽不讲究人类那一套关于「尊严」、关于「面子」的事，但他实在不想被麋鹿嘲笑，也不想让麋鹿认为他是只胆小的松鼠——他可是生来就要保护弟弟的长辈！  
水獭待在水里看他们一大一小干瞪眼儿很久了，他坏脾气地骂道，“你到底上不上来？”  
“上来……哪里？”  
Bobby觉得自己要是血压和血脂一样升高了，都是被他们给气出来的！他愤怒地仰躺在水面上，用两只前爪着肚子，“这里啊！这里！看到吗？！「乌鸦屠戮者——伟大Bobby」柔软、温暖的肚子！就算是英国女王来也没这尊贵的待遇！”  
“哦……哦！”  
Dean迅速蹿到水獭的肚子上，让他用两只肉垫垫环抱身体。Sam也跟着踏下河来了——水面只漫过他的膝盖。  
“到了春天，冰山融化会让河水泛滥，你可就没那么容易趟过来了。”水獭说。  
Sam也没这打算，因为你永远不会想知道水底下藏着什么东西——人类认为，溺死在水里的同类会变成超自然的东西，把他们拖下去。  
相比之下，动物界倒是很纯粹。自然界安排的两种角色能科学地转换——吃与被吃。  
“这里没有鳄鱼，对吧？”麋鹿想了想问道。  
“就算有，也不会找上我们。”经验丰富的水獭说，“你的肉太硬，我的太老。不过，这不是最主要问题。主要问题是，我们都很聪明，也很警觉，「他们」不会喜欢的，谁会和太难对付的食物较劲呢？”他说着，举高爪子揉搓自己的脸。  
松鼠紧张地怪叫一声，动也不敢动，趴在毛绒绒的肚子上，光是水声就让他眼睛都不敢睁。Bobby被逗笑了，故意在水里划圆圈，甚至从麋鹿的肚子下面钻来钻去。  
“哇哇！我要晕船了！Bobby！你这狡猾的老家伙！”  
“你们不应该在东边树林里屯粮食吗？”  
“我们想去西北方走走。”麋鹿慢悠悠地在水里迈着步子，让两个小东西在四条腿之间穿梭。  
“什么？你们要去那？”水獭突然停下来。  
“是的，没错！”Dean觉得好一点儿了，“但是蠢鸟们说那里有猎食者。Bobby，你知道吗？”  
“呣……呣……”  
“说呀？不要卖关子！”松鼠可是急性子，脾气一上来就忘了恐水了，他爬到水獭胸前拍打他的脸，“Bobby！你一定知道什么对吧！”  
“不，我这大半辈子都待在水边，哪能知道那么远的树林的事儿呢……”水獭声音低哑地回答。  
Dean还想问东问西，但转眼就到了岸边。他被扔到陆地上，Bobby拍打着尾巴，甩了他一脸水。  
“嗷嗷—————！”  
趁松鼠骂骂咧咧抖毛的时候，麋鹿注意到Bobby的尾巴上有块地方缺了个口子，一个疤痕藏在那里。  
“你不想说到底发生过什么，至少要给我们提个醒。”Sam说。  
“哎！哎！”水獭沉默了好一阵，时间久到松鼠尾巴都干了，“这世界上怎么会有你们这种奇怪的动物呢！”  
“鸟类才是最奇怪的。对吧，Sam？”  
水獭胡子不以为然地翘起来了，“你觉得世界上所有的鸟儿都和你们那些傻乎乎的、没常识的，尽知道讲废话，撞树撞得脑袋稀里糊涂的小朋友一样吗？”  
“你指Cass的话……”松鼠认真地思考，好像没什么可反驳的。  
“那是因为你没见过猫头鹰！猫头鹰！那会飞的畜生！”  
水獭大声叫嚷道，气得把蜗牛壳扔到松鼠的脑门上。

*  
太阳下山的时候他们来到Bobby叔叔在河对岸的家，这只是老水獭好几处巢穴的其中之一：那是个干爽的、温暖的，并且储备了很多食物的洞穴。   
在这里，Dean吃到了小鱼干。那是Bobby叔叔在河边晒了好久的美味。   
松鼠不挑食。只要味道好，他才不在乎是松果还是花生。他偶尔也吃鸟蛋——说到这里，他想起Gadreel圆鼓鼓的肚子，那时他太生气了，都忘记把斑鸠肚子下面的鹌鹑蛋掏出来。   
老水獭笑眯眯地用石头砸开一只蚌，那是他的晚餐。   
他在餐前从来不祷告。Sam和Dean也不。  
但Sam决定提下关于猎食动物的问题，“杀死其他动物，用来让自己活命。”他断定，“事实上，我们都是。在一定条件下，食物链地位是可以转变的。”  
Dean咀嚼着小鱼干，“我从来没觉得自己是猎食者。大家都喜欢我。”  
“你和Bobby都吃鱼，Dean。”  
“Sammy，你不吃是因为你不爱吃，而不是你不能吃。”松鼠捋了捋尾巴，“一只松鼠要活命，他首先就得吃点什么，即使会让其他动物死去……但如果这是自然规律，我们就得遵守。”  
Dean这么说是因为他也吃鹌鹑蛋，但他不像其他松鼠那样喜欢吃小虫，虽然他能吃。他认为吃昆虫有失风度，而且可能会变得和那些长翅膀的家伙一样聒噪——请不要以人类的标准衡量松鼠的逻辑。总之，Dean是只与众不同的、除了坚果之外还爱吃鱼干和鹌鹑蛋的松鼠。  
而Sam，个子又高四肢又长。但他是个素食主义者……他挑食，而且热衷于对食物质量指手画脚。  
你在想，这件事会影响他和Dean之间的关系吗？  
别傻了，Sam又不吃鹌鹑蛋，也不会抢Dean的小鱼干。  
Sam只会放低脑袋，用湿湿的鼻子蹭他。喷出来的鼻息一下一下地吹倒他耳尖上的绒毛。松鼠舒服地眯起眼睛，摇摆松软的尾巴。  
麋鹿说，“我们应该多提防食肉动物。我指那些只吃肉的家伙们。”  
“你们两个天真的小混球。”Bobby砸开第二只蚌壳，一颗闪着奇异光泽的小圆球嵌在肉里，他抠出来闻闻嗅嗅咬咬，然后嫌弃地扔进水里。  
“食肉动物，那些真正的捕食者是防不胜防的。”他继续说，“他们有尖锐的爪牙，风一样快的速度，善于隐藏和投毒。总的来说，就是一群邪恶的家伙。”  
Sam说，“对方如果对我们无害就没有关系。”因为不是所有大猫猫和大狗狗都会想尝尝麋鹿肉的味道。  
Dean表示反对，“但如果伤害Sammy就是坏蛋。”他爬上Sam的背，他现在吃饱喝足，抱着肚皮只想在「Sammy沙发」上打滚，“知道吗，只有我能欺负你！”  
麋鹿不说话。  
Dean有点着急地用小爪子拍打他，“快说「是」！”  
“好吧，「是」。”  
水獭眯着眼睛瞧他们，“如果你们想继续走，我必须警告你们猫头鹰的事。”  
他果然知道西北森林的事。Bobby和Dean一样，属于「吃饱喝足就会心情很好」科动物。麋鹿心想。但是装作啃树叶没有揭穿他。  
“那是种长翅膀的猫。”水獭阴沉地说，“你们很难在白天见着他，因为那畜生只在夜里出来觅食！”说到这里，他似乎想起什么而情绪激动起来，  
“他的眼睛能在黑暗里发出绿光，用来寻找田鼠、兔子或者肥胖的松鼠！他的脑袋能转到背后，当他发现你时也许你还在高兴地剥松果。他拍起翅膀无声无息，他的爪子能轻易钳住你的背，在你感到害怕之前，他的尖嘴就已经把你的肚子撕开了……”  
噗嗵。  
麋鹿左看看右看看，发现松鼠掉到了地上。  
仰面朝天，四肢僵硬。  
“你怎么了，Dean？”  
“别管我，我有点儿消化不良。”  
“你不该吃那么多小鱼干。”  
Bobby叔叔指出了Sam没有揭穿的事实，“Dean，你知道自己在猫头鹰眼里就是一顿米其林三星级夜宵吧？”  
松鼠竖起尾巴，“我为什么要怕猫头鹰？！”他的脸颊因生气和紧张而涨得通红，“我不会怕我没见过的东西。”  
Sam忍不住提醒他，“通常情况下，你唯一一次见到他就是他逮住你的时候。”  
Dean不但是只吃鱼干和鸟蛋的松鼠，他还是只不怕猛禽和大猫猫的松鼠——至少他表现得如此，他感觉受到了轻视，他不会被逮住，他比其他小东西都要机灵。他也不害怕，不应该害怕，“我们为什么要让恐惧妨碍自己前进呢？如果因为害怕一只猫头鹰而放弃一片树林，我不甘心！”  
未知的树林里也会有未知的美味啊！  
他爬上麋鹿的角枝，像指挥一条战舰似的挥舞小爪子，用尖锐的吼声宣布道，“我们现在就去那里！”  
“好吧，好吧！”Bobby摇头晃脑，叹息道，“你们还真像John，不过你们更混蛋。”  
“从这里往日落的方向走，用Cass唱歌的速度计算，大概走十首歌的时间，会看到一栋小木屋，鱼唇的人类废弃在那儿的。你们可以在那里过夜，但愿Crowley不会在此之前发现你们。”他告诉他们，“是的，那只猫头鹰叫Crowley。记住这个名字，没有小东西能从那个畜生的爪牙下活下来。”  
“放心吧！要是见到他，我会拔光他屁股上的毛。”松鼠拍拍绒绒的胸脯大言不惭。  
“滚吧，希望你还能回来吃鱼干。”  
临走前，Sam问，“你是「第一个」对吧，Bobby？”  
水獭眯缝起眼睛不回答。

3、《Crow♚ley》  
天色越来越暗，气温随之越来越低。树木长得也越来越奇怪，像一个个直立的巨大生物，把又尖又长的爪子伸向天空。  
四周不时传来风的吼声、树木的低喃声，还有从没听见过的禽鸟的笑声。  
Dean就在这样阴森森冷嗖嗖的树林里……唱歌。  
这里必须再次强调——他绝对不是想靠唱歌来给自己和Sam壮胆！  
Bobby指路时建议用Cass唱歌的速度计算时间——但Bobby没有说必须要唱得和山雀一样美妙动听，对吧！  
“你可以不用唱歌的，Dean。”麋鹿忍不住说，“我能记清楚步子。”  
松鼠有点不情愿，“Sam，你是嫌我唱得不好听吧？吱吱吱~♪”  
“不。当然不是。你怎么会这么想？”麋鹿飞快地说道。  
“我每次在树枝上哼歌都会被傻鸟们嘲笑。尤其是Balthazar！”  
“傻鸟们见谁都嘲笑，并不是针对你一个……我猜。”  
吱吱吱~♪  
松鼠觉得有道理，他决定把刚才那支曲子唱完，吱吱吱~♪  
他的大个子弟弟却在认真思量：要不要扭一下蹄子，装作不小心把Dean颠下来。  
一般情况下Sam是不会舍得让Dean掉下去的，但现在不是「一般情况」——松鼠活泼又可爱，让人心生爱怜……但这不表示他的歌声也是如此。这么说吧，以一头成年壮硕的雄性麋鹿的出发点看来（虽然对象有点不太普通）世界上有三件事能叫Sam坐立难安：一、Dean离开他的视线。二、Dean饿肚子。三、Dean唱歌。  
天分这种东西就像神话中的月桂仙女一样看不见也抓不着。并不是说所谓的「天分」必须是件好事，但那是把自己和芸芸众生区别开来的、具有自身特质的专长。  
每只小东西、每头大家伙都有属于自己的天分：山雀Cass擅长在聊天时走神走到天涯海角；灰喜鹊Balthazar能在十棵树开外一眼发现松鼠藏起来的核桃；小兔子Jo和别的兔子不一样，她吃树莓从来不会把汁液沾到嘴唇上。还有浣熊Kevin，据他妈妈说，他能从喵星人爪下偷到食物，他大概还能造火箭炮（虽然森林里没几个知道什么是火箭炮）  
而Dean的天分，Sam不用想就能列举好多——让人看一眼就喜欢得不得了的模样；与外表相反的不讲理和坏脾气；身体那么小，胃却是个次元洞，藏着永无止尽的饥饿感。  
说了那么多，Sam只想论证：  
——Dean真的没有音乐细胞，真的，千真万确。  
“他们不懂参照物原则。”但Sam不想让Dean不高兴，他只好尽力解释，“在鸟类看来，你也许唱得不怎么样。但作为一只松鼠，你已经是猫王了。”  
“真的吗，Sammy？”  
“在我看来是。”  
松鼠眉开眼笑，得意地拍拍他，“我就知道我弟弟的鉴赏力！”  
“不过Dean，你真的不能再唱了。从这里的植被看来，我们已经进入了陌生领地。”麋鹿并不是危言耸听吓唬他，虽然他确有这个打算，“黑暗里藏着各种各样的危险，你不会想把他们都引过来吧？”  
“呃呃呃。”松鼠一下子挺直腰背，终于意识到不对劲。他警惕地四处环顾：这个时候，太阳已经完全落山了，取而代之的是冷凄凄白惨惨的月钩，林子里的只有微弱的光线给他们照明。  
松鼠和麋鹿都不是夜行动物，Sam放慢了脚步，尽可能不让大角碰到树枝。  
“你看到Bobby说的木屋了吗？”他问头顶上的Dean导航员。  
松鼠摇晃尾巴，“不，没。还没。”十首歌才唱了一半嘛！  
“Sammy……”  
“嗯？”  
“你说那个Crowley是个怎么样的喵星人呢？”  
麋鹿低头跺了跺蹄子，他思考的时候就会这样，“一只凶爆的丑八怪，或许也是只蠢货，会飞……也有可能是个普通的无赖。我不知道……”

「Crow♚ley是个英俊的绅士，不是丑八怪，也不是蠢货，更不是无赖。Crow♚ley值得被爱，记住，他的名字必须要和王冠一起出现。」

黑暗里，一个低沉沙哑的声音悠悠说道。  
Sam蓦的停住脚步，背脊弓了起来，整头鹿都绷得紧紧的。为了防止他突然启动乱跑乱颠，Dean赶紧拿小爪子按在他头顶上安抚。他虽然也很紧张，但之前也说了，松鼠的脾气大，好奇心更大……都比身体要大。  
他硬着头皮回应那个陌生的声音，“Crowley为什么要和王冠一起出现？”

「国王不戴王冠，如同骑士没有剑。」

麋鹿转了转耳朵，他能感觉到细微的凉风在很高的地方盘旋。  
Dean讨厌文绉绉地讲话，“美利坚是自由民主的联邦制，你这落伍的家伙还在中世纪吗？！”

气流急转直下，没有一丝声响。  
「哈哈哈哈！我喜欢你这鬼灵精怪的小东西。」

“哼哼哼！”松鼠得意地卷起尾巴，嘴巴上回敬道，“遗憾的是我不喜欢你这老家伙。”

「人们总是忙着给“不喜欢”找借口，小家伙你能告诉我为什么吗？」

“因为你不友好。”Sam的脑袋猛地转向一个方向——气流在那里静止了，声音也是自那里发出的——“你早就发现了我们，然后悄悄地接近，我闻到你身上有蜈蚣和蜥蜴的味道。”  
这个时候云雾散去了，月光清朗皎洁，照亮了枝头上的黑色身影——那个声音低低地发笑，“可爱的小东西，聪明的大家伙。”  
他看起来真是奇怪，虽然有翅膀，但比山雀他们要来的大、来的黑，他的脸颊圆润又平坦，两只眼睛缓慢地轮流眨动，他说，「贤主慈爱迎客，暴君杀死弱者。」  
麋鹿注视着他抠在枝丫上的尖锐爪子，“Crowley欢迎我们吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
松鼠不喜欢拐弯抹角地讲话，那让他的肚子咕咕叫，“你怎么知道？”  
枝头上的先生抖开羽毛，翅翼又大又宽，  
“因为我就是Crow♚ley。”

*  
“因为我就是Crow♚ley。”他说，“这年头很少有傻瓜分不清喵星人和猫头鹰了。”  
他站在月辉下伸懒腰，张开的羽翼像山茅榉树冠那么巨大。阴影立即笼罩住他们。松鼠本能地打了个寒颤，别提尾巴了，整个身体都缩了起来。  
Sam倒不是那么害怕，他才不怕比自己腿短的家伙。他微微低下头，防备的角尖向着对方，“我听说Crowley非常残暴。”  
“呣……呣……我是吗？”猫头鹰眼开眼闭，懒洋洋地说，“国王不是被歌颂就是被谩骂……话说回来你们是谁呀？打哪里来？要到哪里去？”毕竟一只麋鹿和一只松鼠的组合在森林里可是很稀奇的。  
“你没回答问题，所以没资格问问题。”缩成一小团的松鼠大声嚷嚷说，“这是对等原则！”  
大鸟呼啦一下腾空，“哦，对等……和国王讲究对等？讨人喜欢的小东西！”  
松鼠下意识地想蜷成一个毛球球，但是转念一想，如果自己害怕了，Sammy怎么办？！  
他可是一只说话算话的松鼠，也是一个负责任的好哥哥，生来就是要保护弟弟的不是吗？！  
于是松鼠当下做了个决定——闭住眼睛，哆哆嗦嗦地尽力摊开身子护在Sam脑袋上……勉强和一张六寸的披萨饼皮差不多大。  
猫头鹰刚刚享用了一顿高蛋白质的晚餐，现在也不是那么想吃夜宵啦——虽然那只松鼠又圆又肥（当然，现在他把自己整得又平又扁）尝起来没准会有芙蓉蜜奶酪的味道，但要逮到松鼠必须把腿伸到麋鹿的大角丛里去——那哪里是偶蹄目的角枝，简直像是奥尔良的土列尔城堡一样，被捅到肚子可不是开玩笑的。  
猫头鹰从来不冒没必要的风险，他是一位老派气度的绅士，更愿意用「投资」而不是「捕食」。而且除了Bobby以外，已经很久没有动物和他聊天了。  
“小伙子们！放轻松好吗？”国王在动手前需要和平对话，他太无聊了，想先找找乐子，“我不会吃你们的。”  
“可是Bobby说……”  
“你们还记得第一章的标题吗？不能轻易相信口口相传的事呀！”  
松鼠和麋鹿面面相觑。  
“你们觉得我像是坏蛋吗？”Crowley又说。  
Sam冷着脸指出，“Bobby不会撒谎。”  
猫头鹰在他们头上盘旋，小心翼翼地接近，“他对我有很深的误解。流血和镇压是一个新生王权的必要过程。”  
两只动物将信将疑地瞪着他。  
“你们看，我没有吃他对不对？”猫头鹰解释说。  
Sam想起水獭尾巴上的伤痕，“你为什么要这么做？”  
Crowley的脸上露出一丝喵星人才有的奸诈表情，“因为我喜欢和大家聊天。”他是只猛禽，但也是很健谈的嘛！  
“我喜欢和大家分享我的事情。好了，该你们了。孩子们，我回答了那么多问题，你们也该告诉我，我想知道的。”  
他说的好有道理，松鼠竟无法反驳，“好吧，你想知道什么？”  
“你们是谁？”  
“Sam和Dean。”  
“有名字的动物可不多。”Crowley说，“那个摊成一张饼的就是Dean对吧？”  
松鼠一股溜团成球，躲在角枝后面朝猫头鹰龇门牙。  
Sam注视着他飞得越来越低，“你说你刚建立王权，那这里原来是谁的领地？”  
“这个嘛……很复杂。”Crowley的圆眼睛转了一圈，“你们知道，这里也被称作「交界处」。”  
在动物的概念里，「交界处」有很多个意思：在四季更替时迁徙动物们的必经之地。因为土地肥沃，植被茂盛，大家会在这里作短暂的停留。还有也许很多鱼唇的人类并不知道，动物们和人类的活动范围之间有一块默认的缓冲地带，也许是大家的祖先在当时作过双边协定：为了双方和平可持续不灭绝发展，当有冒失鬼越过界线时，会有一块交界地让其考虑回头——可是千百年来，只有动物们诚信地遵守这个原则。  
鉴于之前Bobby提到过人类废弃的小木屋，“这里会有人类经过吗？”Sam问，“你看中这块地盘要做什么？”  
“所以我说了……很复杂。”猫头鹰在离鹿角很近的地方悬停，用神秘低沉的咕咕声故弄玄虚，“这里非常特殊……”  
松鼠又好奇了，竟然放松警惕爬到了麋鹿的角尖上，“怎么特殊，有什么特别好吃的吗？”  
Crowley等的就是这个机会，一下子俯冲过来——Sam不能用角顶他，因为那样会把松鼠甩出去，他心急慌忙只得后退——来不及了：  
猫头鹰的尖爪像铁钳一样伸下来，在刺到松鼠的一瞬间……

他们各自都停止了动作，像一副画似得静止了。  
不是因为麋鹿后退及时，也不是因为松鼠僵在原地，更不是因为占据上风的猫头鹰突然改变主意。  
——夜里的林子里响起歌声。  
旋律起先模模糊糊、影影绰绰，接着由远及近……那歌声中透露着怪异：既不像山雀合唱那么欢快清脆，也不像海妖引诱那么妖艳危险，当然松鼠的歌喉不在比较行列里。  
歌声不疾不徐，恍若从另一个世界飘来，直接进入到耳朵里，不用特意倾听也能分辨出对方在唱什么：  
「哦……死亡……」  
「哦……死亡……」  
更怪异的是，刚才还气势汹汹威风八面的猫头鹰立即调转方向飞到树叉中间——深吸一口气，把羽毛全瘪拢起来——Sam和Dean眼睁睁地目睹一只胖纸瞬间变成三分之一瘦！闭拢一双圆眼直挺挺地立正，假装自己是一根树枝——那是猫头鹰遇到危险时的应激反应。  
麋鹿正在思考发生了什么事，屏息凝神的时候，松鼠听得太专心了一个没攀住角枝，竟然掉到地上——歌声已然来到了跟前。  
“Dean！”

*  
松鼠坐在地上。  
他摔懵了。搓了搓耳朵才清醒，睁开眼睛发现一副奇特的景象：刚才还黑咕隆咚的四周一下子全亮了。但这光亮与太阳带来的完全不一样——黑夜仍在继续，周围不知什么时候开满了花。花朵的形状也很古怪，花茎又细又长，花瓣像丝绒一样，无数个荧蓝色光点从花蕊里冒出来，像萤火虫似的幽浮在空中。  
“这不是生者世界该有的景象。”麋鹿说话的时候已经挡在跟前，岔开的前蹄把松鼠护在肚子下面。  
“噢哟……噢哟……”躲在树丫里装树枝的Crowley悄悄提醒，“你们啊！你们两个傻瓜哟！竟然敢挡「使者」的道……”刚才还神气活现自称国王的猫头鹰，现在竟难以抑制地瑟瑟发抖。  
“啥？啥使者？”  
悠扬深远的歌声戛然而止。  
松鼠一时之间不知道发生了什么事——他从麋鹿两条前腿之间望出去……  
哦，真是匹高大的马啊！  
气质那么优雅，肌肉匀称漂亮（当然没有Sam漂亮，Sammy是最棒的偶蹄目）但是神色却非常苍白，没有一丝生气。  
他在黑夜里踱步，仿佛对一切无动于衷。月光被云雾笼罩，他竟然还能看得清似的往前走，所经之处，幽蓝的萤火星星点点，如泣如诉地环绕在他的蹄下。  
当然，最怪异的不是他的颜色和神情，而是他的头顶上长着一只尖锐的、有着螺旋纹路的……角。  
松鼠不知道原来有马儿能长出这样漂亮的角。  
“他的蹄子没有沾地，所以走路没有声响。”Sam说。  
“真是神奇……比鸟儿会飞还要神奇！”松鼠心里赞叹时——那匹马儿在麋鹿面前停下了脚步，面无表情地打量着他。Sam全身紧绷，比刚才面对猫头鹰时更为僵硬。  
陌生马儿随即挺起胸膛，抬蹄轻轻跺了跺地。麋鹿竟然为止一愣，继而放松身体，恭敬地低下脑袋。  
“噢哟……噢哟……”猫头鹰在树背后害怕地直哼哼。  
这个时候Dean说话了——他才不管长角怪之间的交流——他只想知道，“你是谁啊？”  
独角兽左看看右瞧瞧，这才发现麋鹿肚子下面还有一团小小的东西。  
Sam立即警觉地一缩，想把松鼠拨到蹄子后面去，但是Dean才不在乎，他才是那个保护Sam的角色对吧？！他英勇浑圆地走到两匹大家伙中间，挺起毛毛的肚皮问，“这里是你的地盘吗？”  
独角兽歪过脸，表情冷淡地注视着他，视线在大家伙和小东西之间缓慢移动，“我叫「死亡」。我无处不在……”  
“可你活着啊？”松鼠奇怪地问，“我怎么可能和死掉的动物说话呢？”  
独角兽漆黑的眼睛里有一丝光亮，他好像被问住了。千百年来，很少有人和他探讨这个问题，“听着，小东西……”  
“我叫Dean，那是Sam。”  
“好的好的，Dean。”独角兽说，允许松鼠碰碰自己的蹄尖，“「死亡」不是「活着」，我「存在」。”  
“「存在」和「活着」有什么区别吗？”  
“动物也好，人类也好，他们被造出来，在大地上行走。他们「活着」，却漫无目标。”独角兽说，“他们只是出于生命延续的本能。当他们死后，他们的名字、他们的相貌，他们的一切都会渐渐被遗忘。”  
“那么「存在」呢？”松鼠抱着肥嘟嘟的尾巴，他听得一入神就会抱住尾巴，“你是如何「存在」的呢？”  
“呣……我一直存在。”死亡说，“用人类的说法——信仰会泯灭，而死亡永存。我有使命，有目标，我便存在。”  
松鼠觉得有道理，“我不要漫无目的地活着，我也要存在。”至少在Sam的生命里存在。  
“怎么能像你一样呢？”  
“那不可能。”独角兽说，“你也不会喜欢像我一样的。现在，我要和我的主人——死神，去接一位人类先知的灵魂。”  
“我以为那位阁下已经习惯用车了。”麋鹿说，他懂得可是很多的！  
“可不是？要不是这里太偏远了，他可想不起我来。”上一次死亡骑士召唤他，还是圣经时期呐！  
独角兽哼哼鼻子，他挺喜欢松鼠和麋鹿的，毕竟，聪明又机灵而且胆大包天敢和死亡使者说话的动物可不多……要不是有任务，他还想和他们多聊一会儿呢！  
“你要走了吗？”松鼠有点失望地问，“你还没告诉我如何「存在」呢……”  
独角兽附低脑袋，用鼻尖蹭他耳朵，“为你自己定个目标吧，完成它。当我必须接你走时，你回顾一生就能告诉世人，你「存在过」。”  
Dean沉默着思考，用小爪子轻拍他的额头，但当他试图把爪子伸向那支美丽的角时，「死亡」忽然抬起了头。  
“不是现在，孩子。”  
他说完便消失了，像来的时候那么如影似风。周围的曼珠沙华也一瞬间无影无踪。  
树林里恢复了漆黑，秋虫和夜莺战战兢兢地重新低鸣。  
松鼠还在想那个问题，喃喃自语，“Sammy……你说死亡到底是什么呢？”  
麋鹿不想吓唬他，便只好这么说，“一种……「神兽」。”

再三确认使者已经离开，Crowley才鼓起羽毛恢复胖胖的体型，大摇大摆地从树后面钻出来，“麋鹿，松鼠！我们生死与共过了，我们是朋友了！”  
他警惕地180度转了几次脑袋，急急忙忙宣布，“现在我正式允许你们可以自由出入这片林地。”  
他说完就迅速飞走了，无声无息地，怕被发现似的。  
“他一定是担心「死亡」还会回来。”Sam瞪着他离开的方向。  
Dean说，“我一点儿也不想和他做朋友，真的。”  
猫头鹰太自以为是，还是个喜欢骗人的坏蛋。  
麋鹿晃晃脑袋，让松鼠重新爬上来——他们耽搁得有点久，得赶快上路了。

“你忘了一件事，Dean。”  
“啥？”  
“你说过要拔光Crowley屁股上的毛。”  
“哦，下次吧！”松鼠攀住他的角枝，有点疲倦——过多的思考让他犯困——“我在想，我们应该为自己定一个怎么样的目标呢？”  
有几秒时间，Dean没有得到回应。直到废弃的木屋在星光下隐隐约约地出现，Sam才说，  
“就从今晚怎么睡得舒坦开始吧。”

4、《人类嗨，人类拜！》  
晚上，松鼠梦见了他最爱吃的橡栗果。  
虽然他平时也一直梦见各种坚果，但这次大不相同——他梦见了成堆的橡栗果！怎么形容这堆橡栗的数量呢……  
多到能把一整只Dean淹没！  
「有了这些，别说今年冬天，明年冬天、明明年、以后很多年的冬天都不用愁了！」松鼠快乐地想。他太想要在这堆橡栗海洋里游泳了（即使他不会游泳，但总还是见过其他动物游泳的，对吧！）所以他幸福地跳进橡栗堆里，用小胳膊小短腿拨来拨去，像只笨手笨脚的青蛙似的，高高昂起脑袋享受着充满世界的香味。  
渐渐的，这片橡栗海洋越来越大，大得超出想象，怎么都望不见尽头。一开始，他还挺高兴的，懒洋洋地畅游了一会儿，得意地说，「看吧，Sammy！有了这些橡栗，我是富翁了！」  
没有人回答他。周围静悄悄的，除了橡栗之外什么都没有。  
他猜Sam一定在岸边等他，因为麋鹿每次都是拉长着脸看他玩耍——他弟弟虽然聪明，但有时候就是不懂享受生活。  
他应该快点找到Sam，和他分享喜悦，便使劲儿朝一个方向扒拉。可是过了很久——久到他扒拉得四肢酸痛也没有看到Sam。  
松鼠觉得不对劲，又吱了一声。  
结果还是一样。  
照理说，那么大一只Sam应该不会平白无故消失才对，而且他也从来没有故意不理Dean……剩下的可能会是什么呢？  
松鼠游不快，而且总在原地转圈圈，和他的思路一模一样。  
这么下去可不妙啊！这片橡栗海那么大那么深，连Dean都游不到头，那Sam岂不是够呛了啊？  
想到这里，松鼠突然就不饿了，那些圆溜溜油光光的橡果看起来也不是那么好吃了。一想到Sam说不定是遇到了危险，他就急得满头大汗，可是小胳膊小腿儿像是陷进了果球里，怎么也使不上力气。  
“Saaaaaaaaaam！”他又气又急地大叫，“Sammy，不要——”

话没喊完他就感觉身体突然往下一坠——后腿下意识弹动，一股溜滚了圈之后，松鼠晕头转向地爬起来，  
“Sammy……”  
他磕巴着嘴巴，好像还在沉浸在橡果海的梦里，但是身体不是被硬邦邦圆滚滚的小坚果包围，取而代之的是软绵绵的、蓬松松的绒毛——舒适又温暖。  
那是Sam。他和Sam没有分开，Sam也没有消失——虽然没有很多很多的橡栗果，但一切照旧：他和麋鹿在一起。  
那最好了，再好不过。虽然没有橡栗果……但有什么东西能比他的大麋鹿更重要的吗？！  
不，没有。  
满意地想了想，松鼠放松身体，忍不住团成一个软球往毛里拱了拱。

弯折四肢匐在干草堆上，麋鹿无可奈何地任由松鼠在胸前的绒毛里拱来拱去，还翘起大尾巴让太阳晒屁股。  
“Dean，你知道现在几点了吗？”他说，“Cass他们说不定都开始报午餐钟点了。”  
“别吵，我刚才经历了一场事关重大的抉择。”  
松鼠所谓的「事关重大」无非就是吃的，麋鹿想。但他还是配合地问，“有多重要？是什么样的抉择，和我说说吧？”  
松鼠这才从他身上跳下来，拉开距离绕着麋鹿走来走去，两只爪子捧住他的脸颊，一会儿若有所思，一会儿又嫌弃万分，大声叹气道，“哎……哎……！”  
“到底怎么了？”  
“为了一张拉长的脸，我放弃了整片橡树林！”  
“啊……？”麋鹿自认为还是善于抓住重点的，他奇怪地问，“你什么时候有过橡树林了？”  
松鼠用尾巴打他脸，长吁短叹，“怪不得鸟儿们总说，没有梦想的家伙也不懂浪漫。”  
Sam站直腿来伸展四肢——为了给松鼠当大床，他趴得太久了，“不同人的梦想也各不相同。”  
飞鸟渴望云端，游鱼流恋水隙。也许鼩鼱的浪漫是挂着清晨露珠的日落蛾虫蛹，龙胆花的爱意暗自捎给了奔跑在山涧的小香獐。  
谁又知道日以继夜藏在灌木丛里等待粗心小野兔经过的豺狼不懂浪漫呢？  
“那Sammy的梦想是什么？”松鼠爬到他专属的角枝上坐好，“你从来没和我说过。”  
“这个嘛……”  
鹿角歪斜了一下证明他在思考，“大概是让咱们俩都不要饿肚子。”

*  
他们在西北方的树林里待了好几天。这里非常接近人类的活动区域，很少有野生动物敢长期逗留。好处是食物充足——这对Dean来说是最重要的，Sam有足够的立场证明他在两天里长了至少一个苹果那么重的秋膘。当然相对的，坏处也非常明显——  
人类。  
人类和其他所有动物都不同，他们鱼唇又睿智，复杂且危险。  
他们和野生动物分家太久太久了，已经听不懂动物的通用语言了，只有少数极其聪明的人类能从花朵和树木的窃窃私语中领悟自然界的讯息。而其他人类都是自以为是的蠢蛋，早早失去了一颗敬畏之心，使用巨大奇怪的铁皮怪物对森林肆意蹂躏。他们甚至跋山涉水猎杀危险的大型动物，为的只是在屋子里布置一条风格别具的地毯——  
当他们头一天走进废弃的小木屋时，Sam就被钉在墙壁上的麋鹿头标本吓呆了，愣在原地差点也变成标本，松鼠摸了他好久鼻子，他才愿意讲话。  
这就是Crowley说的「交界处」，即使是猛禽也不敢逾越的地方。  
他们本打算一直往西北走，穿过这片交界处去寻找更大的森林。但是两天前，就是独角兽消失的第二天，从林子尽头忽然升起一股狼烟——无论对哪种野生动物来说都不是好事。那也许是一场森林大火的前兆，也许是鱼唇的人类搞的破坏。  
种种迹象都在告诉他们：前面很危险！  
为此，松鼠和麋鹿讨论了一会儿要不要就此停住脚步掉头回去——  
松鼠的观点是「我绝对不要回去被Cass他们嘲笑！」  
麋鹿很少表示同意，但是他有种不太好的预感，「但是，你要答应我，不能离开我的视线。」  
松鼠当时用两个松塔保证他不会。

但是很快的，当他们来到林子边缘，眼前的景象开阔起来，一股烘焙起酥黄油的味道悠悠飘来时……  
松鼠当即就把两个松塔抛到脑后，滋溜一下窜上树，循着香味跑得没影了。

*  
看到这里也许有人会疑惑，Dean究竟是怎样一只松鼠呢？  
先跳过长相这一方面。  
因为「小短腿儿大尾巴」、「毛绒绒肥嘟嘟」、「把女孩子萌到尖叫」是毫无疑问的。我们要说的是Dean的性格——他比其他任何一只松鼠（甚至是整个啮齿目动物）都要来得勇敢无畏，尤其是面对以下两件事时，他的小脑袋就会发热，并且变得像超级英雄那样义无反顾：  
一是为了Sam。二是为了食物。  
不要假设「如果Sam和松果同时掉水里」这种愚蠢的命题！何必与一只小吃货较真呢？  
总而言之，美味当前，胆大包天——只要一看见吃的，松鼠就不能冷静思考了（虽然他也从来没怎么冷静思考过），一时间把John爸爸教的生存法则、把Bobby叔叔给的忠告、还有把和Sammy的约定像抛撒松果壳一样抛到树底下去了——  
此时此刻他正拼命爪腿并用挂在枝头上，把脖子拉得长到不能再长，一双乌溜溜的豆豆眼目不转睛地盯着……  
一颗樱桃。  
对，樱桃。一颗腌制的，添加了各种化学合成物的，过于甜腻的，罐头樱桃。  
松鼠活这么大可从来没见过那么红艳多汁的樱桃啊！！而且更重要的是，那颗樱桃并不是独立存在，它被放置在一块热气腾腾地、散发着金灿灿光芒的饼皮上。因为是刚出炉，黄油从酥皮的缝隙间发出滋滋的诱人香气——没错，就是它！那就是把松鼠从树林里、从他最亲爱的麋鹿的脑袋上面吸引过来的香味！  
在不久的将来，他便得知那道神奇点心的名字叫作「派」——现在他只顾着两眼发直，口水直流地瞪着樱桃……  
丝毫不在乎那盘点心正被一个人类端在手里，——因为注视得太认真，松鼠的身体像圈圈弹簧一样还跟着那人的动作伸长缩短，只见那人小心翼翼地、近乎虔诚地将樱桃从派皮上挑起来，仔细凝视了很久，那认真的眼神和松鼠凝视橡栗时一模一样，所以小家伙这才勉为其难观察了下他的长相：个子高高的，嘴唇湿湿的，鼻子又挺又直，短金毛，健壮，眼角有肆无忌惮的笑纹。腿倒是很长，就是腿弯处和他有相似的弧度。  
只见那男人微笑着，在松鼠内心的咆哮声中张大嘴巴……正当他把樱桃往嘴里送的时候，从栅栏门后面突然传出一个声音——  
“DEAN！”

吓了一跳的松鼠和樱桃一起掉在地上，还弹了好几下。  
紧接着，另一个人类出现了，那是个个头更高更大的家伙，头发看起来软软的，还是直腿（松鼠见过的人类不多，他不确定弯腿和直腿哪种在人类中更具代表性）不过他敢肯定那个高一点的家伙和他的Sammy差不多大……字面意义上的大。只不过他用两条腿走路。

“OHSAAAAAAAAAAAM！你这小贱人！”弯腿男人生气地说，“我的派啊！”  
“什么？”高个子两条眉毛皱起来了，露出一个鱼唇的表情，“派？你烤的？你自己烤的？你刚才在厨房里，穿成Kat Dennings那样……吗？”  
连松鼠都看出来了，那个头发软软的巨大家伙和他的Sam一样不会抓重点。  
“现在全毁了！”  
“好吧好吧。”大脚怪举起双手，“我准备好家伙了，咱们必须快点出发。”他把一串钥匙丢过来。  
笑容从短发男人脸上隐去了，“你确定？”  
“为什么这么问？”高个子似乎对他的犹豫颇感不耐，“我们要快点找到Metatron，不能让Kevin等太久……”他握紧拳头又放开，轻声说，“我欠他的，我们欠他的。”  
沉默弥漫开来。有很长一段时间他们谁都不说话。  
松鼠坐在地上，怀里抱着樱桃，好奇地看看这个又看看那个。  
高个子最后挥了挥手，“快收拾下，我去拿车。”他说完便转身走进了那扇栅栏门。  
留下男人在原地，手里捧着冷掉的派饼，他独自思考了一会儿，嘴角弯着摇了摇头，眼睛却没有笑。  
他低头的时候与松鼠视线对了个正着。  
「你们人类的笑点都是那么怪吗？为什么要在明明不觉得好笑的时候微笑？」松鼠歪着头问。  
男人的回答是，“归你了。”  
他把盘子放到地上。

他走后很久，啃着饼皮的松鼠才意识到，那两个人类与自己和麋鹿同名。  
叫「SAM」和「DEAN」的一定不是坏人——他想。重点是……樱桃派太他妈好吃了！

*  
要如何形容一头急坏了的麋鹿呢？  
也许我们该从麋鹿平时的样子说起——有比较才会有认识：  
如果把偶蹄目归类到理性派，那Sam就是个固执的死理性派。之前就说了，麋鹿的世界条理清晰——他擅长将任何事物分门别类，这样他才能好好地认识它们。  
他花在「理解」上的精力远比「感受」来的多。所以他要比绝大多数动物（至少是目前认识的）来的聪明。但很多时候他思考得太投入了，会被误以为冷漠、阴沉，毫不在意——所以和他在一起时，松鼠总有点儿神经质，习惯抚摸着他的鼻子再三确认「Sammy你在听吗？」、「Sammy你说对吧！」「Sammy你干嘛拉长着脸！」、「Sammy我帅吧！」——其实，麋鹿爱死被小爪子这里摸摸那里戳戳的感觉了。  
所以一下子不见了小东西，可把大家伙急坏了。  
他循着和松鼠走散的方向，找了一切可能用来躲猫猫的地方：肚子底下、小腿后面、树冠顶部、不起眼的小树洞里，积得高高的枯叶堆里……可哪儿都找不到Dean。  
而更糟糕的是，太阳快下山了，这让一头固执的死理性派麋鹿急得团团转……真正意义上的团团转——他追着自己的尾巴绕了好几圈了。  
这时他意识到脑袋太聪明的坏处，会不由自主地想很多，想得越来越多：  
一般情况下，Dean不会无缘无故丢下他不管。  
会让Dean这么做的原因……  
第一个一定是有好吃的！毋庸置疑，松鼠是个负责的兄长，但一有美食出现，他的小脑袋上就会像冒出蒸汽一样发热。  
其次，不可否认的，好玩的也能让松鼠昏头——在原来的林子里，松鼠曾经爬到树冠上等掉下来的星星，硬是撑着眼皮等了一宿。他至今都不肯告诉Sam为什么想去捡掉下来的星星。  
还有，如果有漂亮的母松鼠出现，Dean也会得意忘形地摇摆尾巴——虽然以麋鹿的审美看来，除了Dean以外的啮齿动物都长得差不多，他的Dean是最可爱的松鼠。  
以上都是相对比较好的情况，坏的情况嘛——  
哦不，Crowley。  
一想到那只邪恶的猫头鹰说不定趁松鼠落单的时候把他逮走，麋鹿就要气得浑身发抖！  
不过他还是强迫自己冷静思考，Dean是只机智的松鼠，他不会轻易被猫头鹰吃掉……可除了Crowley，这片黑暗的树林里还有其他的猎食动物呐？  
比如盘据在树隙吐信子的蝮蛇，藏匿在土坡后的猞狸，两眼发出危险绿光的狼……危险无处不在，种类多得能让麋鹿想断大角。  
但是，这些都不算是最坏的情况。对他来说最坏的情况是：松鼠既没有碰上危险，也没有出现好吃好玩好看的玩意儿，排除一切外在客观原因……  
Sam知道，他不能再往下想了……因为那个「最坏的情况」能轻易打垮他，打垮一头壮硕的成年麋鹿。  
正当他在原处，沮丧地仰望星空的时候，一个柔软低哑的声音飘了过来：  
“Sam——Sam？”  
麋鹿嗖得一下挺直，竖起耳朵聆听。那个声音小小的，柔柔的，有点像山雀们的叽啾，但又有点不太一样，它从高处接近，落到他头顶的树枝上，  
“你是Sam对吧？你在找什么呀？你是弄丢了什么吗？”  
麋鹿眯起眼睛，发现枝头上站着一只小乌鸦。因为全身黑漆漆的几乎都融入了夜色里，让Sam找了好一会儿。  
“你是谁？为什么知道我名字？”  
小乌鸦眨了眨乌溜溜的眼睛，露出一副亲切的表情，“我是Ruby，我住这儿，当然知道每一个陌生人啦！”她翘了翘尾巴说，“你在急着找什么呀？”  
麋鹿观察着她，暗自觉得那单纯可爱的眼神里有些别的东西，便警惕地问，“我哥哥不见了。”  
“那可奇怪了，我没见过其他像你这么大的麋鹿。”  
“我哥是只松鼠……大概这么大……”他用前蹄比划了一下。  
“那就更奇怪了！”小乌鸦发出沙哑的喉音，好像在笑又好像没有，“你这么大，这么强壮。为什么要和一只弱小的松鼠称兄道弟呢？”  
从来没有任何人自从出生之日起就注定强壮或是弱小，他拒绝被这种毫无根据的标准归类，那是对他和Dean的不尊重。  
况且，只要处得来就能成为家人——要是换了Dean准会这么说，但Sam觉得没必要和一只陌生的乌鸦解释原委，“你只要告诉我你有没有看见他就行了。”  
“嘻嘻……你可真是头坏脾气的大家伙！”小乌鸦咿咿呀呀地俏笑，“我说了我住这儿，当然见过那只松鼠啦！”  
“你见过Dean？！是真的吗？！”  
“当然了！跟我来，来。我带你去找他。”小乌鸦扑扑翅膀。回头却发现麋鹿站在原地。  
“Sammy？干嘛傻站着呀？”  
Sam说不上来。出于下意识的动物本能，他觉得不能跟着Ruby去，但是小乌鸦跳到他的头顶上，用尖尖的小喙啄他，“你要是去晚了，可不保证Dean会不会出什么事哦？”  
麋鹿僵了一僵。  
小乌鸦再接再厉，“你在担心什么呢？你那么大，我一只小鸟儿能对你做什么呢？”  
麋鹿想想好像也对，Ruby那么小，她能对一头大家伙造成什么威胁呢？更何况她知道Dean在哪里不是吗？  
不管Dean是不是出于自身意志而离开他，他都要找到他。  
“快点带路吧！”他坚决地跺了跺蹄子，“不过不许站到我头顶上，那是Dean的位置。还有，叫我Sam。”

*  
再来看看吃成一只小圆球的松鼠。  
他把鱼唇的人类留给他的派饼边边啃了个遍，恨不得整只松鼠都埋到馅料里去，吃得满嘴巴都是果酱，绒毛都黏到了一起。直到他把胃袋撑满，盘子里的派饼才消下去浅浅一层。松鼠摸着胸脯打饱嗝，挣扎了好久才依依不舍地爬上树枝摊肚皮，等他好不容易翻身把嘴边的毛毛清理干净时，天已经黑了。  
“糟了……”松鼠突然想起他弟，“Sammy还在等着呐？！”  
Sam是全世界最聪明但也是最固执的麋鹿，如果不见了Dean，他一定会想办法找他，无论如何都找不到的话就会站在原地等他等到天荒地老。一想到麋鹿还傻傻呆呆地等在原地转圈圈，松鼠的小心脏就要被揪起来了！急急忙忙爪脚并用在树林里穿梭——在此之前还飞快跑回派饼那里，把大樱桃抱在怀里打包带走。  
当他好不容易摸黑跑回和Sam分开的地方，却发现哪里都没有麋鹿的影子。  
“Sam？”  
松鼠吱了一声——没有回应。  
“Sammy，别玩了，快出来！”  
他有点生气了，又急又慌地吱吱蹦了几下——几只蝼蛄被他惊吓到了，骂骂咧咧地从土穴里探出头。  
但是Sam不知所踪。  
松鼠懵了，忽然不知道该怎么办才好。远处传来夜莺幽怨扬长的低鸣。树底下，田鼠从草丛里穿过，发出唏唏索索的声音。  
月华撒落银白的淡辉，深秋的夜里充满潮湿和腐败的味道。他小小的世界剩下寒冷、万籁俱寂和危机四伏。  
松鼠的尾巴垂下来，软绵绵地，沮丧地……一个念头撞进他的小脑袋瓜里：  
Sammy不见了，他把弟弟弄丢了……  
自责和内疚席卷了小家伙，让他难受又担心。  
Sammy现在一定像小时候那样一只鹿走在陌生的地方，没有朋友交谈、没有同类依靠，没准还没有吃的！  
而林子里那么黑、那么危险……有大猫猫、大狗狗，还有坏蛋Crowley……天啊，没有他的照顾，Sam独自一鹿该如何应付？！  
「如果没吃那么多派就好了。」这样说不定就能在Sammy走失前赶回来。  
Dean挠着脑袋，后悔得尾巴都要秃了。他抓耳挠腮拍打自己的小脸，在快要绝望的时候忽然想到一个办法：  
在森林里，一百只松鼠难寻，一头麋鹿可是很好找的嘛——麋鹿很大的呀！字面意义上的大……那么大一只Sam经过的地方肯定会留下痕迹的对吧？！  
机智的松鼠爬下树干，在压平的草堆和被折断的小灌木中钻了钻，立即找到一个方向，撒腿就奔着去了。  
一路上，虽然大麋鹿留下的痕迹不少，可是秋天枯叶掉得多，很快就把印记掩埋了。而且现在已经是深夜，光靠月亮的照明根本无法看清道路。松鼠刚燃起的希望很快又黯淡下去。不过他还是决定往眼前一座小山丘走，因为那是唯一清晰的目标。  
当他来到跟前才发现这座山丘并不是看起来那么小，正当中有个山洞。从远处看到的小山丘其实是月光在洞口投下的阴影。而Sam的足迹早就找不见了。  
松鼠小心翼翼地伸头在洞口张望，心里想着要不要进去瞧瞧。可是山洞里幽深深黑漆漆，根本看不清有什么东西。正当他犹豫的时候，山洞深处忽然发出一阵剧烈的震动，紧接着，一片浓重恶臭的黑影伴随着哗啦啦的巨响从里头窜了出来——  
松鼠本能地往反方向逃跑，不小心跌了个跟头，他赶紧趴在地上用尾巴盖住身体——惊慌地听着那个庞大的东西从头顶上掠过，遮天蔽日地咆哮着，往远处飞去了。  
他撩开尾巴，紧张兮兮地环顾，确认那大怪兽已经离开，这才坐起身来。  
“哦哟？哦哟？瞧瞧这小可怜儿！”  
头顶上传来一个嘲讽的声音。松鼠抬头望去，原来是只蝙蝠倒戳在石缝里嘲笑他。  
“你笑什么，你又不比我大多少。”松鼠比划着肚子指出。  
“还知道逞强呐？”蝙蝠转转小脑袋，“没有被蝠群吃掉，快点谢天谢地吧！”  
“那是因为我机智！”  
“不，是因为你一个不够大家分着吃。”蝙蝠无情地指出，“我们是讲究公平的。”  
明明应该后怕，但松鼠感觉更受打击。他恶狠狠地瞪着蝙蝠，“你呢？为什么不跟着族群一起觅食呢？”  
蝙蝠用翼手拍拍胸脯，带着点儿骄傲告诉他，“我是素食主义者。”  
身处群体里，每一个人都觉得自己应该与众不同，松鼠心想。也许他们会处的不错。  
难得有这样的机会，他的好奇心又起来了，而且突然灵机一动。他悄悄爬到山洞顶上，用小爪子在对方面前晃了晃——Sam说过，翼手类基本用不着眼睛。  
没想到蝙蝠一挥蹼就把他的爪子拍掉了。  
Dean惊讶地大叫，“你是怎么看见的？又是如何在黑暗中行走？你明明瞎……”  
蝙蝠感觉被冒犯了，他对松鼠的用词很不满，“我不用眼睛看，不代表我看不见你。瞧你一副机灵鬼的样子，原来内里是个笨蛋。”  
“我不是笨蛋。”Dean控制住怒气，他需要帮忙，他不能搞砸，“你说你能看见我，那你描述下我的长相？”  
“呣……好啊，”蝙蝠说，他转转脖子，“呣，你是只胖子，虽然体型不大，但身上堆着一只半苹果那么重的脂肪。”  
太伤人了，太伤人了！  
现在换松鼠被冒犯了，除了Sam，可还没有别人说他胖呐！但蝙蝠还没说完，他一旦开了话头就喋喋不休，  
“我问你，你用眼睛能看到对方的长相，也能看到别人的灵魂吗？”  
松鼠挠挠耳朵，“不能……”  
蝙蝠调整了一下挂姿，“你用眼睛能看到面前的东西，也能看到千里之外的东西吗？”  
松鼠耸拉下尾巴，“不能……”  
蝙蝠更神气了，张开蝠翼晾了晾，“你用眼睛能看到现在发生的事，也能看到将来会发生的事吗？”  
松鼠无言以对，“不能……”  
“所以你有什么资格说我瞎？”  
松鼠突然挺起腰背，爬到他身边，“既然你能看到我看不到的东西，不如帮我找Sam好吗？”  
蝙蝠蓦的闭上嘴巴，似乎是在打量松鼠，又好像在权衡利弊……这股探究的超声波太让人紧张了，松鼠的毛都紧张得竖起来了。不过好在蝙蝠没有思考多久，“行啊，不过我有个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“你一直捧在怀里的樱桃，想必很好吃。”蝙蝠说，“用那个来交换。”  
松鼠有点不情不愿，但事关Sam啊！一想到Sammy，他可是什么都愿意交换的！  
蝙蝠得到了樱桃，美滋滋地抱住吮了一口，“好了，那么来谈谈Sam？”  
“Sam是我弟弟，是世界上最棒的麋鹿！”松鼠说，从一棵树跳到另一棵上以丈量尺寸，“大概有这么长，这么宽，这么高。”  
蝙蝠看看大小，再看看樱桃，这桩生意有点划不来啊——不过，“你弟弟叫Sam，那你呢？”  
“Dean，我叫Dean。”  
“好吧，Dean，”蝙蝠伸伸懒腰，把身体正过来，“我叫Benny，我决定帮你这个忙。”  
他也是有名字的，有名字意味着他们都与众不同。  
“哦哦！好啊！”松鼠高兴地摇尾巴，“接下来我们该怎么做呢？”  
Benny啃着樱桃，斜睨了他一眼，“接下来？我得拎着一只胖子翻过山丘。”

*  
Sam跟在小乌鸦后面，心里的不安越来越大。他们沿着森林的边缘一直往东北走。这里的树木光秃秃的，有些地方残留着人类砍伐的痕迹，但是仔细观察会发现，这些人为的痕迹并不是杂乱无章的……  
麋鹿想起小木屋里的标本。  
“Ruby，”他不由得叫住小乌鸦，“我们走的方向没错吗？”  
Dean会跑到这种光是落叶却没有果子的地方来吗？  
仿佛猜中他的心思，小乌鸦回答说，“我们没走错哦，Dean选择不符合常理的路，是因为不希望让你跟来。”  
“为什么？”  
麋鹿飞快地问道——他虽然是提问的一方，但内心深处却有个声音在叫嚣，企图阻止他发问。  
因为这个问题的答案让他恐惧不安。  
小乌鸦回头看了他一眼，既是怜悯又是嘲讽地发出一串连续的哑叫，“松鼠看起来并不喜欢你呐！”  
“胡说，我和Dean一直相互依靠生存至今……”麋鹿气鼓鼓地反驳，“他怎么会不喜欢我！”  
“他如果真的喜欢你，会不告诉你他去了哪里了吗？”  
Sam哑口无言，聪明的脑袋里现在竟然乱成一团——毫无疑问，Ruby说对了，像标枪一样刺中他最无法面对的地方——换做是平时，他一定能听出小乌鸦话里的不对劲，但是现在的他失去了判断力，Ruby一个劲儿地数落他：  
“你看看你，只是个头大而已，其实迟钝又木讷，除了交通工具一点也派不上用场。”  
麋鹿想想也是啊，他不能帮Dean剥松塔，也没帮他挠过屁股上的痒痒。  
小乌鸦放慢速度转了个弯儿，让麋鹿保持着一个身距，“还有，你哪比得上母松鼠可爱。”  
也没错，每当Dean心不在焉地摸着他的脸，小眼睛却往树顶上瞟的时候，他就忍不住突然启动，把松鼠震得掉下来。一想到松鼠在地上蹦来蹦去骂他大角怪的样子，他嘴上道着歉，心里却得意极了——因为松鼠的注意力就全在他身上了不是吗？  
现在的Sam可是羞愧得想把大角藏起来，可小乌鸦却还没有说完，因为就快到目的地了，她决定给他沉重一击，“对那只松鼠来说，你不能帮他任何忙，甚至会阻碍他的个人生活，他为什么要继续和一头傻乎乎的大家伙待在一起？”她把小小的爪子落在离鹿角极近的树枝上，用挑唆的口吻说道，  
“你就是件超重行李，是个甩不掉的负担。”  
“闭嘴——！”鹿角突然抬起来，往前顶去——她成功地把大家伙惹恼了！  
小乌鸦一边扑翅膀腾空一边发出沙哑的笑声，“嘻嘻！你看看你，多不顶用！”  
“不要再说了！”  
麋鹿现在哪还能冷静判断，他只知道追在那只小小的、黑黑的坏鸟后面，让她闭嘴，不要再从那张刻薄的喙里吐出恶毒的话来——可是他一接近，小乌鸦总是比他快一步地躲开。  
“傻瓜，大傻瓜！”她笑着说。  
“我不是傻瓜。”麋鹿愤怒地反驳，“我跟着你来这里找Dean，并不表示我必须接受你无礼的评价。”  
他追着小乌鸦不知拐了几个弯，也不知走了多远，他只知道——必须逮住她，纠正她嘴里说的话，仿佛这么做就能改变Dean的想法似的。  
Ruby最终在一块低矮的木桩上停了下来。麋鹿气喘吁吁地奔过去，眼看就要碰到她黑得发亮的小翅膀……  
她突然歪歪小脑袋，转为一种温和的口吻说道，“你知道吗，Sam，事实正好相反。”  
“什么……？”  
麋鹿一瞬间被搞糊涂了，但他的疑问并没有维持多长时间——  
蹄子下，地面蓦的发出一阵震耳欲聋的响声。紧接着，在他能有所反应之前，一大片泥土崩塌了。  
人类活动的「交界处」，有规律的、不自然的痕迹，小木屋里的标本……  
人类的陷阱。  
几个可怕念头串联成线，在脑中飞速闪过——  
在他飞快地下坠，头晕目眩的时候。

*  
一场可怕的灾难，简直堪比地震。  
小乌鸦待在树上，虽然她成功了，但还是被这地面塌陷的场面吓得瑟瑟发抖。  
好一会儿烟尘才散尽，她小心翼翼地接近陷阱，探头往里瞧——陷阱又深又大，里头黑咕隆咚的，一眼望不到底。  
“Sam？”她喊道，她要确认一下麋鹿是死是活。  
但令她失望的是，洞底传来呻吟。  
“Ruby……”麋鹿跪在满是树枝和沙土的深坑里，他摔了下来，不知道哪里受了伤。本能让他先适应环境，但一个更大的疑惑占据了他的脑袋，“你刚才说的「事实正好相反」是什么意思？”  
小乌鸦被惊呆了，“你都这般倒霉了，还有心思想这些吗？你知道你会有什么下场吗？”  
“告诉我————！”  
因为麋鹿突然爆发出一阵怒吼，把小乌鸦吓得惊飞起来，她这才凑近洞口，用收敛的讥讽回答说，“Sam，事实正好相反，你自己心里清楚——你那么聪明，如果不是太在意Dean，又怎么会轻易上当呢？”  
麋鹿低头不语。  
小乌鸦又说——她倒反而有点于心不忍——“现在开始祈祷吧，在被人类发现之前死去才是不幸中的万幸。”  
她扑腾翅膀跃起，把自己投入幽深的夜里，“如此一来，你还能养活一大群食腐动物不是吗？”  
她在他的沉默中离开了。也许她应该先给他讲一个关于「鲸落」的故事……  
不过算了。

*  
如果把南方森林里最大最高的银杏树砍倒，倒栽葱戳进深坑里，也许能勉强填满。Sam观察着四周光滑的内壁，没有植物根茎、也没有昆虫或者小动物的巢穴。蒋红色的怪异花纹遍布了整个空间——显而易见的，这是人类出于某种目的在这里布置的陷阱，也许是用来是捕捉像他那样的大型动物，或者只是出于恶作剧。他怀疑那些红漆画的纹路会对掉进来的猎物有所影响——人类就是那么不可思议。但是他没有感到不舒服，除了掉下来时擦伤了腿。  
然而这也改变不了什么。  
他尝试了所有能想到的办法……他爬不出这个深坑，没法自救。  
即使人类不来收拾陷阱（把他做成标本或地毯或者别的什么），他也无法在没有食物和水的情况下挨过冬季。  
头一次，麋鹿从没像现在一样深信：他要死掉了。  
和平时松鼠没吃饱时的要死要活不一样，那是真正意义上的「死亡」——作为动物来说，他的浪漫主义和人文情怀是多了一点，但他是Sam嘛，而且要死掉了。  
他独自一鹿。花了一首歌的时间憎恨小乌鸦，然后他决定把她遗忘。因为他意识到自己即将进入自然循环中重要的、不可避免的步骤……他认为这个步骤不该称作为「死亡」，而应该称作是「转化」。  
他死后将不再以一头麋鹿的样子在大地上行走，他的血肉会喂饱秃鹫，他的毛皮会腐烂成养料，他的骨骼会养活蝼蚁……他不再是Sam，也不会有人记得他……也许。  
绝大多数动物是不会像他一样回顾自己的一生——因为他现在有的是时间。  
「有的是时间」想念他的松鼠。即使记忆里尽是扔得满地都是的空果壳、五音不全的不成调的歌谣、蹦来跳去踩在背上的重量……  
他想起那小爪子的触感时带着莫名的哀愁，他是被那只小爪子携带的超重负担。而他是头迟钝的大家伙，只能回忆起被那小爪垫抚摸时单一的、柔软的感觉。  
但即使如此，他也不想把时间浪费在别的无关紧要的事情上。

*  
松鼠其实怕得要死。  
这里还是要重申一下，他不恐水，也不恐高。只不过被一只体型差不多大的蝙蝠用后爪拎着在空中乱舞的话……就另当别论了。  
这感觉就像是公交车司机喝嗨了，而你不巧正好坐在车尾！  
太不安全了，太不安全了！！  
“Benny，你有没有听到好大一声巨响？”松鼠扭来扭去问。  
“我又不聋！”蝙蝠气喘吁吁地说，“你能不能不要乱动？”  
“明明是你自己总在急转弯！”  
“难道你想撞到树吗？！”  
“好吧，我当然不想……”松鼠闭着眼睛，不敢低头看，“我们往发出声音的地方去吧！”  
“为啥？”蝙蝠把他先扔到树枝上歇息。  
松鼠想不出原因，“就是直觉。”他的直觉一向很准，就像能一下子料到桑葚最多的地方一样，他相信也能凭直觉找到他的Sam。  
不为什么，他是伟大又机智的Dean嘛！  
“好吧，好吧！看在你的樱桃很好吃的份上。”Benny休息完了重新上路，把他拎在后爪上，“不过我的确探测到那个地方有……嗯……”  
他不敢相信地又确认了一会儿。  
正当他们聚精会神的时候，一个小小的影子咻——的一下子忽然从Benny的蝠翼边上掠过去，往相反方向疾驰。  
蝙蝠险些躲闪不及造成交通事故，“看着点路啊！臭娘们！”  
“啥？啥？呃——”被气流颠簸得晕头转向的松鼠本能睁开眼睛……夜色太浓了，理应什么都看不见。但Dean还是勉强分辨出那是只飞鸟的体型， 只是浑身漆黑，像是用煤炭石灰洗了澡似的。  
对方似乎也发现了他的视线，回头看了他一眼。  
轻蔑地、讥讽地，带着些许怜悯地。  
“哦，一事无成的哺乳类。你们的用偿也就如此。”她用低哑的喉咙说。  
Benny以一个大巴老司机的口吻碎碎念念……但他听见松鼠大声说话，像是在自言自语，又像是在回答那只小乌鸦——  
“心怀恶意者交不到真朋友。”  
他说，眼睛瞪得大大的，忘了自己正悬在半空中。

*  
Sam以前从没见过天使。  
但当他在半梦半醒之间，看到天空被血淋淋的月轮照亮，点点星光在深紫色的霜雾里弥散。  
一只肥硕得遮天蔽日的松鼠就这么朝他扑过来……  
他断定，如果真的有天使，也绝对不是长这个样子！  
Dean啊，那是他的Dean嘛！！  
惊吓多于诧异的麋鹿一咕噜站起来，“Dean？！”  
“Sammy！”  
松鼠成功跳伞，一张饼一样敷在麋鹿的脑袋上，“Saaaaaaam——”他紧贴着麋鹿蹭来蹭去，确认似的这里摸摸那里戳戳，“你跑到哪去了？”  
麋鹿停顿了一下，“你呢？”  
“派啊！我去吃派了嘛！”  
麋鹿拉长了脸，“可你身上有股蝙蝠尿的气味。”  
“嘿——！”这个时候，一直没有加入他们喜悦重逢戏码的司机忍不住发话了，“我可是很注重个人卫生的！”  
Sam看见他几乎要激动得跳起来，大家伙手忙脚乱只想把松鼠藏到肚子下面去，“Dean，他是只吸血蝙蝠！”  
“没错。主食是绿色环保非转基因的芹菜和莴苣。”Benny用蝠翼拍拍毛毛的胸脯说，“你该感谢我的饮食习惯，否则就凭Dean，爬个几天也找不到这儿。”  
Sam将信将疑地瞪着他。  
松鼠爬到他的头顶，小爪子摸摸他的额头——那是Sammy最喜欢被他碰的地方，每次他一摸，麋鹿就会很高兴，再大的脾气也会消下去。  
“并不是所有人都是善意的，也不是都是恶意。不管对方是谁，只要愿意伸出援手，我们没有理由不接受对吧！种族偏见太愚蠢了。”松鼠说，“好了，轮到你了，Sammy！说说你怎么会把自己搞成这样？”  
他这么一提，麋鹿可难为情地垂下了脑袋。在松鼠又是安慰又是强迫的折腾下，才勉勉强强把怎么上了小乌鸦的当的经过说了一遍。  
他还没说到掉下来之后的心理历程，松鼠就气得吱吱叫，“那只小妖女，那只小骗子，最好别让我再看见，否则我非扒了她的皮！”  
“Ruby已经不是重点了。”麋鹿说，“不管怎样，我都爬不上去了。”  
他是对的。松鼠使出浑身解数，又是推又是拽，却怎么也无法抬起麋鹿的长腿，他和蝙蝠加起来也搬不动。  
“Dean，不要浪费力气了。”Sam愁容满面地说，“让Benny把你带出去吧……我也不会成为你的负担……”  
“不，我们现在是在讨论重点。”松鼠一生气就拿尾巴扇他，“你那么聪明，为什么偏偏就在这个方面死脑筋？”  
“哪个方面？”麋鹿不明所以地歪脑袋。  
“你宁可相信一只来历不明的小乌鸦胡说八道，也不相信和你在一起的伟大又机智的我吗？！”  
“我没觉得你哪里伟大机智，充其量是只恐高的胖子……”蝙蝠插嘴说。  
“恐高？”麋鹿重复问。  
“Benny你闭脸！”松鼠滋滋牙，他可是在处理家务事呐，在重振兄威的时候可不能被打岔！两只小爪子捧住麋鹿的脸，让他不得不对眼儿看着自己，“听着Sam！”  
事实有两种——被掩藏的，和来不及说的。  
“Sam，你要知道的事实就是，我回来了，会待在这儿，待在你身边，哪都不会去。”  
“可是……这里没松果也没橡栗，也没有……那个叫什么来着？”  
“派！派！樱桃派！”  
“对，没有派。也没有水和用来保暖的干草堆……我们熬不过冬天的。”麋鹿理智地下结论，“你知道留在这里的下场吗？”  
松鼠塞了他一嘴尾巴。

“嘿，兄弟！”Benny趴在洞沿，“你确定？我虽然提不起那个大块头，但你的话还是能抢救一下的。”  
“不了，”松鼠向他招招爪，“虽然你嘴巴毒还吃了我的樱桃，但是我还是很感谢你。”  
蝙蝠拍拍翼手，他腾到半空，“我三天后再来，如果你改变主意还来得及。”  
“再见了，Benny。”松鼠说，“你会改变饮食习惯么？”  
“不会。”  
“我也一样。”  
“好吧，再见了，Sam、Dean！”

“Dean……”麋鹿抬起头。  
“闭嘴。”松鼠让他匐在地上，自己钻进他的绒毛里，“我们要开始挨饿了，节省点力气吧！”  
麋鹿还没有放弃，“Dean，你真的不必陪我。”  
“Sam……”松鼠调转屁股，和他面对面，“你觉得我为什么要陪你一起死呢？”  
聪明的麋鹿竟然答不出来，他羞愧又好奇地用鼻子蹭小家伙。  
松鼠躲来躲去，逃着他喷出来的气息，“我决定留着这个答案，等死亡来接我的时候再告诉你……”  
我们不是为了纯粹地降生在这个世界上，我们会面临各种好的、不好的，甚至毁灭性的考验。  
因为一个人无法承担的时候，所以才要心怀感恩，需要亲人和爱人的依靠。  
亲人嘛，就是在你犯了错时感到最生气、最受伤，但最终都会原谅你的人。  
“我们不如期待一下，再次和神兽见面的场景吧？”松鼠乐观地说。  
“我觉得他一定会认为我没有照顾好你。”麋鹿说。  
他们一起仰头看着那片小小的天空，忽然觉得，就这么结束也没什么遗憾了……

*  
大概是在松鼠挨饿挨的第五天晚上，头顶上出现了大动静——他们没有见着死神，而是一道亮得刺眼的光。  
「AWESOME……这儿竟有这么深的坑！」一个人类的声音说，「我赌十刀，记录者从来没成功逮着过东西。」  
「别凑太近！里面好像有东西！」  
几乎奄奄一息的松鼠和麋鹿一下子爬起来，警惕地望着洞口。  
人类……最糟的情况，比在这里挨饿受冻而死还要糟！没人知道他们会把野生动物如何处理——地毯、客厅摆设、餐桌上的野味。  
松鼠觉得自己大概只够做成一只手套……

一大灌水浇下来……把两个家伙淋了个透。  
「DEAN……恶魔不会附在野生动物身上。」一个人类说。  
「但是这儿会有那么大的……驯鹿吗？圣诞节还没到。」另一个弯腿的人——也是浇了他们一头水的人类说，「这不科学！」  
八目相对。  
不是驯鹿是麋鹿的Sam喃喃说，“他们不是普通人类。”  
松鼠Dean表示同意，“他们是鱼唇的人类……”

*  
深更半夜，月黑风高。  
一只麋鹿和一只松鼠趴在深井底，两个男人打着手电筒站在深井口。  
「这怎么处理？」高个子男人皱着脸问，两只手插在夹克口袋里。  
「这不算是咱们的活儿……对吧？」弯腿男人说，「你想猎“超自然”以外的东西吗，SAMMY？」  
「不……但如果不管它的话——我的意思是让它烂在里面的话，陷阱会报废的。」高个儿摇摇头，「这陷阱以后说不定用的上。」  
「我打电话给动物管理局。」  
「不不不，」高个儿制止他，「地堡位置越少人知道越好，更何况……」他朝洞里比划着手指，「你觉得普通人看到这些符号会怎么想？」  
弯腿儿瞪着眼睛摊手，「那你说怎么办？」  
高个儿歪着头凝视他。  
几秒后，「好的，好吧……」弯腿儿妥协，「我去找绳子，你下去。」  
「我？为什么我？」  
「试试对野生动物用那招？」  
高个儿朝天翻白眼，「国家地理没说过麋鹿不会攻击人，DEAN！」  
「那就更应该你下去了，Richard Bloom！ 」

头顶传来巨大的机械声。  
麋鹿说那可能是汽车发动机的声音。松鼠紧张又害怕地抱住尾巴——比遇见猫头鹰时还要害怕，虽然他记得他们有味道绝赞的派，但鱼唇的人类之所以能爬到食物链顶端，一定有其道理。  
“那两个人类想干什么？”  
麋鹿其实并没有全听明白他们的对话，但是，“理论上应该不会马上杀掉我们。”  
“我一点也没得到安慰，Sammy。”  
松鼠气馁地啃他的角，眼睁睁地看着一个大家伙从陷阱口嘶溜一下滑到底。  
两只动物立即惊跳起来，气势汹汹地冲他发出威胁的吼声。  
「喔哦喔哦喔哦————放轻松——伙计！」滑下来的是高个儿，只见他把手电筒夹在手指里，作出一个投降，企图和平谈判的姿势。  
「SAM，你不带家伙下去吗？」上头的弯腿儿喊道，扔了一大捆粗麻绳下来。  
「我想不用……呃，我希望不用。」高个儿说，他也很警惕麋鹿的大角。一边把绳子打结一边观察动物们的反应。  
“他是想把你绑起来！”松鼠气愤地跺爪子，“不能让人类得逞！”  
对方只有一个人，他们可是有两个！  
“不不不，好像不是这样……”鹿角歪了歪，“我觉得他是想把我弄出去。”  
“用绳子？用那条细绳子……？天才！”松鼠鼓着脸儿反讽。

「好了，大家伙……」人类准备完了绳子，扯了扯确认是否绑紧，「现在我要把这个套到你的肚子上，可能会有些不舒服，不过……我们没别的办法了。」  
“呸呸呸！”松鼠恨不得朝他扔果壳，“撒谎！人类都是骗子，比Crowley还会说谎！”被绑住了不就任凭他们宰割了吗？！他的大麋鹿用处那么多，落到人类手里还了得？！谁知道这些两条腿走路的哺乳类会把他的Sam做成什么样的装饰品啊！  
“Dean，冷静！”麋鹿示意他不要激动，朝头顶上望：  
弯腿儿把绳索挂上牢固的树枝，现在正嘴里叼着手电筒，一手帮高个儿拎着绳索的另一头，还有一只手臂里夹着把猎枪。  
“我猜我要是反抗，他会打死我。”麋鹿判断说。  
“啊……老天！”松鼠尖叫一声，“亏我还觉得他是个好人呐！”  
事物的两面性真是天差地别，尤其是鱼唇的人类！  
一边能做出那么好吃的派，一边又能那么轻易夺走你的性命！  
派啊！一层层起酥的饼皮，黄油在缝隙间滋滋地蒸腾，稠得能粘住嘴巴的樱桃果酱……派啊！！世道太艰险！！人心太险恶！！  
“我有个计划……”麋鹿直接跳过关于派的话题，他看着眼前和他一样紧张的SAM，“眼下只能照着他们的意愿来。”  
“你疯了吗？”松鼠使劲儿扯他后颈毛，“你会被杀掉的，他们会把你做成标本放在客厅里！”  
“要是挣扎的话，会被马上打死。”麋鹿跺跺蹄子，理智地分析，“不如先利用人类把我们弄上去。”  
松鼠一下子停下来——他都快忘了，通常情况下，他的麋鹿有多聪明……肚子有多黑。

高个儿小心谨慎地靠近，看得出来，他很有耐心，也很有胆量：先伸出一只手，手指颤巍巍地触碰了一下麋鹿的背。  
Sam颤抖了一下，但没有躲开。松鼠忍不住跳到他背上，勇敢地朝人类叫骂。  
「呃？原来你还有个伴……」人类刚发现小东西，「好吧，shh——shh——没事的……」  
他兄弟不耐烦的声音传过来，「直接把它放倒不是更方便吗？」  
「我们没有麻醉弹，DEAN。」SAM给了麋鹿一些时间适应，但当他举起绳套的时候，大家伙还是害怕地躲开了。他不得不再将刚才缓慢接近的步骤再做了一遍。  
「哦，上次那个喝了能和狗交流的方子……」  
「DEAN，别打岔！」高个儿说，在两双眼睛严厉的注视下，轻轻地俯上鹿背，双手环抱，把绳套绕过鹿肚子——Sam没动，用湿漉漉的眼睛疑惑（他以为）地看着他。  
「乖孩子。」他赞许地抚摸了一下鹿背，抽紧绳套。  
“傻大个。”松鼠回答说。  
第一个绳结绑好了，第二个在套上鹿肚子的时候出了点小状况——麋鹿情绪不稳定，在人类抽紧绳套的时候忍不住蹬起了后腿儿，险些踩中SAM的鼻子。  
情况一下子失控：SAM怪叫一声捂着脸往后闪避，DEAN的猎枪立即上膛，但陷阱里又黑，两个大家伙长得又像（脏兮兮的程度）靠得又近，准星瞄了半天就是开不了火。  
“Saaaaaaaaaaaam——”  
「SAAAAAAAAAAM——」  
“没事……我没事，就是有点，你知道……”麋鹿俯低脑袋不甘心地喷气，让松鼠忙不迭地安抚——他知道他的麋鹿有多不喜欢被别人掌控。  
「没事……我没事。我成功了。」人类朝洞口打了记口哨，「DEAN！」  
弯腿儿消失了。不一会儿，汽车的马达声又响了起来。两只动物还没搞清楚状况，麋鹿忽然只觉得肚子上两个绳套一紧，整只鹿就四脚离地腾了空！  
“好孩子，做得好……”SAM一边扶住他安慰，防止他四脚乱晃，一边朝外边喊话，“慢——慢——”  
松鼠死死抱住鹿角——再次重申，他绝对不是恐高！爬树高手怎么会恐高？！他只是对接下来可能会发生的事束手无策……  
麋鹿垂着头，出奇地沉默镇定——因为这事关他和Dean能不能安全离开，他望着身体一点点升高，很快的，他能看见地面上的情况了：  
绳索系在一辆黑得发亮的轿车的保险杠上，中间挂住树枝——做了个简易的滑轮——足够把一头大麋鹿像吊个集装箱一样吊起来。  
事实证明，这两个人类还不算太愚蠢。  
Sam注视着洞口逐渐靠近，前蹄能够到地面了，“Dean，抓牢。”他说。

下一刻发生的事简直让两个人类目瞪口呆措手不及：  
麋鹿一下子跳上地面就往树林里蹿——它显然没有意识到肚子上的绳索还挂在Impara的保险杠上——车里的DEAN还没来得及熄火就被连人带车往前拖，车身在杂草和灌木丛里磕磕绊绊。  
「DEAN？！搞什么？！」还留在陷阱里的人大吼道。  
「操……」司机猛拉手刹。一下子止住了麋鹿，险些把Sam拖倒。  
“不……不……”  
当松鼠发现人类踢门下车，手里握着一把亮晃晃的发着红光的刀时，他的小心脏简直要跳爆了！想也不想就蹿了上去咬住了弯腿儿的裤脚……  
元祖刃毫不犹豫地挥下来。

松鼠小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，麋鹿也怔在原地。  
绳子断了。

他们头也不回，撒腿奔进了树林里。  
丝毫不在意身后的鬼哭狼嚎——  
「操！SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM————BIT——————CH——————宝贝刮掉了块漆——————！」  
「怪我？怪我咯？！」

5、《是什么让冷战不了了之？》  
他们回到南方森林没多久，雪降下来了，把整个世界变得洁白而安静。  
在雪地上跟着一串小脚印就能找到松鼠。他抬头的时候，一片雪花落到鼻尖上，不一会儿就融成了水，小鼻子痒得抽了抽，忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
这也是他和Sam冷战的第三天。  
虽然说动物之间会冷战也过于人格化了一点儿……但他们是Sam和Dean嘛，不是普通的麋鹿和松鼠。  
整件事情的起因是「派」。  
松鼠想念派了——尽管他们刚刚逃离人类的魔爪（他们单方面认为）没多久。在这里，作者不禁要再次强调——  
Dean这只松鼠可不一般呐。他是只天不怕地不怕、特别能吃、特别能作死，特别能惹是生非的松鼠。  
不过，理所当然的，当他和Sam谈及想再去西北森林时遭到了强烈反对。麋鹿在那儿吃了一记大亏，可不想再经历一次。  
“而且你别忘了，人类很危险。”他说。  
松鼠好了伤疤忘了痛，“可是他们救了咱们不是吗？”他还想去顺路探望一下Benny呢！  
麋鹿不那么认为，“那个弯腿儿差点砍死你。”  
“那个人类砍断的是绳子。”Dean后来回想了一下，一般人类是不会在乌漆抹黑的情况下注意到脚边有只松鼠的。  
“你根本不明白……”麋鹿自从接触了鱼唇的人类就学会了朝天翻白眼儿，“当时情况有多危险，你在做的事让我有多担心……”  
“你说的没错！当时有多危险！我有多担心你！”松鼠大叫道，“你这头大家伙到底在想什么啊！我还不都是为了保护你啊！”  
“我从来都不需要你保护，Dean！”  
大家伙大声吼了回去，摆出一副「没什么好谈的了」的样子。

呸呸呸！  
“「听着Dean，总而言之不能轻信人类，这是我们祖先留在我们共同记忆里的信息。」”松鼠越想越生气，学着Sam最后那句话的语调，一口气吞掉了三个橡栗，“说到底，他就是不同意我再去找人类。还有不知道为什么冲我发脾气！”  
Bobby眼开眼闭打盹儿，“你们真没觉得吗？”他甩甩扁平的尾巴，又捋了捋胡子，简短地总结，“你们简直像是结婚多年的老夫妻在吵架。”  
松鼠咀嚼的嘴巴顿了一顿，反驳说，“没准是Sammy的叛逆期到了……”  
“啥？你们哪有什么叛逆期，那是鱼唇的人类的心理疾病。”老水獭说，“不管怎样，你想和好就乖乖回去和Sam留在树林里过冬，别想什么操蛋的人类的派。”  
松鼠鼓着嘴巴，半晌才想起来，“我只是来吃鱼干的，可没问你怎么办……”  
正当Bobby想再迂挪他几句的时候，忽然从巢穴外面传来了哭声。一开始还隐隐约约，到后来越变越清晰——  
他们立即钻出巢穴，只见一只小兔子趴在水边正哭得伤心。兔子全身雪白，要不是哭红了两只眼睛，还真难在雪地里分辨出她的身形。  
“呣？这不是Ellen家的宝贝闺女吗？”Bobby这里嗅嗅那里闻闻，围着兔子走了一圈，“怎么一个人呀？”  
小兔子带着眼泪摇摇头。  
“Jo，早上好呀！”松鼠用小爪子拉扯她垂下的长耳朵，“发生什么事了吗？”  
兔子一见是（长得比自己小的）松鼠，立即感觉安心了不少，把小脑袋凑过去让松鼠蹭了蹭，抽噎着说，“我把妈妈的纪念物弄丢了……”  
“嗯嗯？是Ellen一直藏着的弹壳吗？”Bobby问。  
那个弹壳的来历可是血腥又悲伤，Jo的爸爸是被猎人打死的，Ellen从旷野捡回了弹壳，为的是能时刻警醒自己和女儿，记住人类的残忍。这个猎枪弹壳陪着小兔子长大的，可是像个护身符一样的存在。  
“它怎么会找不见了呢？”松鼠问。  
兔子一边抱着他的尾巴暖爪子，一边把事情原原本本说了一遍：  
入冬之后，兔子们忙着把几个窝里的东西都拱出来放到太阳底下晒干。Ellen早上去了远一点儿的树林找点茎球，这几天会待在另一个窝大扫除——狡兔三窟嘛。就在小兔子一个人晒食物的时候，忽然感觉头顶有一道黑影略过，她立即回头，又什么动物都没有，可放在外面的弹壳一眨眼就不见了。  
“你知道，我的视力可是很好的！绝对不会看错，一定是被什么动物偷走了。”兔子不知所措地说，“妈妈三天后回来，要是知道爸爸的纪念物不见了，我……我……”  
“没事的，Jo！”眼瞧着她又要掉眼泪，英雄气概和责任心在松鼠小小的身体里像气球一样膨胀开了，他不假思索地道，“我保证帮你把那个弹壳找回来！”  
“真的吗？”小兔子又惊又喜。  
“真的吗？”老水獭深表怀疑。  
松鼠挺直腰背拍拍胸脯，“包在我身上！”

食不知味，嘴里咀嚼着树叶的麋鹿就这么看着两团毛球球向自己滚了过来。  
“Saaaaaaaaaam————Sammy——————”  
“干嘛？”麋鹿冷淡地回答。  
“Sammy……帮我个忙……”松鼠自说自话爬到他的头顶，小爪子摸了又摸，“也帮Jo一个忙……我们，先不要吵架了好吗？”  
松鼠可怜兮兮地说，小爪子那么软那么冰凉，一定在雪地里跑了不少路……再加上脚底下一只哭红眼的兔子？  
Sam有想过要拒绝Dean吗？  
不，他没有。就算他在生闷气也不会拒绝这样的Dean。  
“要我做什么？”  
“嗯……嗯……”松鼠用小爪子挡着阳光，观察树冠顶部，“看到Cass了吗？”  
麋鹿和兔子也抬头望去，因为天气太冷，小鸟儿们都把自己鼓成一只只小球，好几只好几只地并排挤在一根树枝上。距离太远，根本分不清哪只是哪只。  
“Sam，待会儿一定要看准！”松鼠吩咐说。  
麋鹿一下子便明白了他的企图，“好吧，我会尽力的。”  
小兔子还蒙在鼓里，没看出Dean的意图，“你准备做什么？”  
松鼠清清喉咙，“找几只傻鸟帮忙。”  
没等Jo反应过来，他便扯开嗓子唱起了歌……

*  
第一只掉下来的是Gadreel，接着是Anna，Zachariah，Naomi，Hannah，Balthazar……随着松鼠卯足了力气的声波攻击，小鸟儿们一只只晕头转向，直直往下坠落……场面还真有些壮观，像下冰雹似的。   
因为Sam习惯了所以没关系，Jo是垂耳兔所以也没关系。其他留在这里过冬的森林居民可就不那么好运了，不是钻进洞穴避难，就是探出头来扔小石子。  
要说松鼠的心情嘛，还真是有点复杂。他是真心喜欢唱歌的，再加之Sam用参照物理论（含蓄地）评价过他的歌喉，他也相信自己绝对唱得不赖……但事实证明那是种极富杀伤力的、能把小鸟儿都唱晕的「不赖」。  
Castiel反射弧比别的鸟儿慢半拍，所以最后一个掉下来——Sam眼明脚快，一个冲刺躺倒在地用庞大的身躯当做缓冲垫把他截住了。

“唔……唔……啾啾啾哈利路亚……！”  
山雀昏迷的时间足够让松鼠剥两个松球儿了。他一下子跳起来扑腾翅膀，后知后觉地蓬开羽毛弹尾巴，然后才发现三只哺乳动物正围着他看。小鸟完全糊涂了，“难道我睡着了吗？我记得我明明和其他鸟儿们在聊天的呀，接着天父就来感召我了，有一瞬间我看见了星星，我确定……”  
“不，那是因为Dean……”垂耳兔刚要说话，松鼠立即咳嗽了一下打断。  
“Cass，我们现在要你帮个忙。”松鼠心虚地帮他把头顶上的雪粒弹走，“你们鸟儿能飞得那么高，视野也那么广阔，一定知道Jo的传家宝到哪儿去了对吧？”他把兔子的事复述了一遍。  
山雀瞪着他发愣——Castiel式的。  
麋鹿替松鼠补充，“Dean的意思是，你们那么八卦，不如帮我们去打探消息吧！”  
山雀恍然大悟，“我们是要帮助这个小姑娘吗？”Castiel虽然恍恍惚惚反射弧长，但他是只热心肠的山雀，最喜欢瞎参合Sam和Dean（尤其是Dean）的胡闹了，“我这就去把Balthazar叫来！”  
人多力量大，鸟多思路广嘛！  
没一会儿，他们就找到并拔出了头朝下萝卜似的插在雪堆里的灰喜鹊——又一只（以为自己）响应天父感召的鸟儿——哺乳动物们一致决定不要告诉他们事实比较好。  
“所以你们第一个来问我吗？”Balthazar得知原委后，气得啾啾直叫，“我怎么可能做这种事！不经允许的拿取是盗窃，是魔鬼！是出卖人格和灵魂的肮脏行为！”他虽然喜欢收集人类的小东西，但可从来都是通过合法手段的嘛！  
“那么除了你之外呢？除了你还有谁会对人类的东西感兴趣呢？”松鼠问。  
“这个嘛……”灰喜鹊想了想，“我倒是可以去问问。”  
他转瞬就飞走了。  
“喂！”松鼠反应了一下，“他就这么走了？”  
“没有Bal打听不到的消息。”Cass颇有些自豪地告诉他们。  
果不其然，Bal没到午餐时间就飞回来了。他跳到兔子面前，抱歉地告诉她，“对不起，我问了我所有的线鸟，没有一只知道你妈妈的弹壳去了哪儿……”  
松鼠一看垂耳兔又要哭了，立即恼火地用松果壳砸鸟，“我就说，鸟类的话那么多，真正顶用的一句都没有！”  
灰喜鹊拼命闪避，躲到愣头愣脑的Castiel背后，“听我说，听我说完！我是没问到弹壳去了哪儿，但是我听到了一个惊天大消息！”  
“什么消息？！”松鼠好奇心起来了，也停了火。兔子自然不用说，都忘记哭了。连麋鹿也感兴趣地回过头，期待地看着背上几只小东西的茶会。  
“咳咳……”备受大家关注（除了走神的Cass）Balthazar嘚瑟地翘尾巴，“大消息就是，听说西北森林的新主人最近准备扩张领地，纠集了不少猛禽凶兽帮他干活。”  
「西北方的森林。」  
“新地盘，新地盘，新地盘……”松鼠喃喃重复。  
“扩张领地……新主人……国王……”麋鹿接着喃喃。  
他们互相对视一眼，用同样不屑的表情，同样嘲讽的眼神，同样讥诮的口吻得出结论：

““AWESOME，Crowley。””

*  
如果是Crowley的话就说的通了。他扩张了新领地，完全有可能指使其他小东西劫掠食物和水源……可能还包括一些稀奇的小玩意儿。所以小兔子家的猎枪弹头肯定是被他搜刮走了。  
至于Crowley的宫殿——好吧，当然，我们不能以人类的标准衡量一只大鸟窝能筑得多气派——建在西北方森林深处的一棵大雪松树上。Sam和Dean头一次去那儿玩的时候，因为正巧碰到死神使者上班，所以他们匆匆路过了Crowley的地盘，并没有看到大树。  
要说那棵大树的历史可长着呢！就拿人类的历史来说吧，印第安土著用它当过箭靶，西班牙冒险家在它脚下埋过黄金，它见过行色匆匆的法兰西商人，也见过踌躇满志的大不列颠殖民者……鱼唇的人类天性好斗，从独立战争打到南北战争。它目送一批批年轻的孩子跨洋过海远赴各个战场，观望着自然保护人士在周围安营扎寨，为的是观察一只平淡无奇的蜂鸟吃午餐。它也注视追着吸血鬼跑到树林里的猎魔人被撕开喉咙，记录者对着它念咒向它借一根树枝用以刺穿一只雪怪的心脏……  
这些历史和我们接下来要讲的没多大关系。和小动物们有关的重点是：  
老雪松树干中央有个天然的大洞。据说，「交界处之王」在这个树洞里埋了一个宝藏——他把搜刮来的好东西都囤在洞里：吸血蝙蝠咬过的大蒜、狼人变身崩掉的皮带扣、美杜莎蝮蛇的胆结石，猎魔人扎营用的小木钉，记录者先驱丢在树林里的铝罐拉环……  
所以看吧，千万别把Crowley当成普通的猫头鹰，他可是只有高雅品味的猫头鹰！  
虽然不知道是谁给他的勇气扩张新领地，但事实就是如此。不少弱势小动物为了讨好国王纷纷上供好东西——  
“谁偷了弹壳不重要，重要的是弹壳现在在哪里。”Cass得出结论。  
“依我看，直接去大树那里就好了。”松鼠说，等了一会儿没听到Sam搭腔。他抬头一看发现麋鹿正凝着表情看自己——好吧，他们才勉强和好，就突然听说要去西北方森林。麋鹿本来就在为了这事和他冷战，现在当着那么多朋友的面自然也不好说什么——但是，SammyGirl很不高兴，连没眼睛的鼹鼠都看得出来。  
「有什么好害怕的！不过是一只Crowley！」松鼠不以为然地嘟嘟囔囔，Sam过于担心他了，一直以来他都把自己和麋鹿照顾得好好的不是吗？「我这次一定要拔下他屁股上的毛！」  
“我们要想办法神不知鬼不觉地接近那个树洞。”一只小浣熊骑在麋鹿的脖子上说。  
我们还没有正式介绍过这位新队友：他叫Kevin，前几章有提到过，他是只极富智慧的、而且能从喵星人手里偷到食物的浣熊——如果把他送去太空没准能顺应条件造出火箭炮。所以大家一致认为让浣熊去对付猫头鹰再好不过了——他们显然没搞清楚猫头鹰和喵星人的区别，不过这不影响Kevin指手画脚为大家分析局势。  
小浣熊之所以现在也能够坐在Sam背上，其中也是经历过一番波折：当松鼠他们来到他家找他组队时，一说起西北方森林的事，Kevin倒是兴奋地跃跃欲试，浣熊妈妈可不赞成啊，她怎么舍得让宝贝儿子去冒险，大叫着「夭寿啊————！我不准啦————！」差点把松鼠赶出窝去。  
不过最后小浣熊还是跟来了，所谓青春期第一次叛逆嘛，他智商高得像只灵长类呢！  
照他自己的话来说，“我们中得有个人把宝贝从树洞里捞出来。Jo是女孩子，Sam个头太大，Dean的手太短，Cass连手都没进化出来。所以只得是我啦！我是被上天选中的浣熊嘛！”  
他还针对「从Crowley眼皮底下偷到宝贝」行动制定了一系列计划：  
兔子负责望风，松鼠和云雀引开猫头鹰的注意力，这段时间最好足够他去掏树洞。至于麋鹿就待在最外面，事成之后随时准备接应逃跑。  
完美的计划不是？  
小东西们是信心十足，但大麋鹿还是担心这个担心那个，“Crowley不是一个人，他还有手下。如果在你们偷东西的时候被别的食肉动物发现怎么办？”  
“那就随机应变咯！”松鼠说，想摸摸他的鼻子，麋鹿突然躲开了。  
“别碰我。”他气恼地说。  
因为他们正匐在安静的灌木丛里，Sam这句话相当尖锐，把其他小伙伴们都吓了一跳。  
松鼠更是不可思议地瞪着他，然后又望着自己的小爪子，豆豆眼里流露出难以相信、难过又伤心的神情。  
麋鹿本来在气头上，但一见他的表情也愣住了，嘴巴张着呵出白气就是讲不出话来。  
“好啦！”Castiel难得没走神，立即跳到中间啄啄这个的大角，又啄啄那个的耳朵尖，“你们忘了Jo还需要你们帮助吗？等搞定猫头鹰再来解决私人问题好吗？”  
小翅膀讲得很对，他们各自在沉默中点点头，然后便出发了。  
一路上，Sam一直想找机会和松鼠说说话，可小家伙说什么也不愿意爬到他头顶，而是滑到Kevin背后，搓着浣熊那条比自己更蓬松更肥硕的尾巴打瞌睡。

没有了松鼠在耳朵边吱吱吱讲话，Sam觉得太安静了，安静过了头。  
有一阵Castiel唱起了歌，一首赞颂自由与天父的民谣，空灵的嗓音在洁白纯净的雪地里缭绕——那是真正的、属于鸟儿的美妙歌声。Dean可能学唱过，也可能没有。  
但是Sam忽然觉得，如果他愿意再次爬到自己头顶，就算让他把整首歌都吱完，他也会觉得好听的。

*  
五个不知天高地厚的伙伴正在走向猫头鹰的领地。  
和上一次完全不同，Sam和Dean在去往西北森林的路上一句话都没说。  
松鼠表达气愤和难过的方式是吃掉了一个相当于身体一半大的苹果。小浣熊眼睁睁地看着他惊呆了，决定把这件事记到《Kevin的世界奇葩异志录》里去。  
“这么说来，你旅行过很多地方吗？”松鼠斜着眼睨他。  
“不，这是我第一次出远门。”小浣熊说，“但谁又知道呢，脚下迈出的每一小步说不准会筑垒未来的伟大成就。”  
“你帮我们拿回弹壳就是个英雄了！”松鼠鼓励他。  
“是呀，”垂耳兔揉着眼睛，祈求地望着他们，“不过我真的非常不好意思……这明明是我的责任，却让你们承担风险……”  
“别这么说，Jo，”松鼠可喜欢这个小妹妹了，忍不住扯她的长耳朵，“我是你长辈，为你出头是应该的。”况且他也不想看到Ellen回家来发现宝贝不见了而生气——兔子妈妈的后腿踢可不是开玩笑的！  
“不管怎样，我都要先谢谢你们。”善解人意的小姑娘友好地蹭蹭他，“我也希望你能快点解决自己的问题。”  
松鼠不说话了，半晌才撅着尾巴逞强，“机智又伟大的我绝对没问题！”  
但是当麋鹿回过头想看看小东西们在干什么时，他又立刻装出一副正在和Kevin讨论「世界奇葩异志录」的样子。  
没有人比Sam更清楚，Dean有多讨人喜欢。他善良、勇敢，乐于助人又不计得失。虽然是只小东西，身体里却藏着一个真情以待的高尚灵魂。他要不是只啮齿动物而是个人类的话，没准粉丝能遍布全球。  
看着几团小毛球拱在一起，松鼠和任何人都能愉快地相处。麋鹿羡慕又嫉妒，要不是他和Dean之间出了点问题，否则那团最圆的球早就滚到自己头顶上来了。  
现在他不但和Dean说不上话，连存在感都被忽视了，好像他就只是个交通工具一样。  
「要是没对Dean那么说就好了。」他懊悔地想。麋鹿虽然平日里脾气温和，但一碰到松鼠的事就容易失控，激动起来就会口不择言。  
“话语是剑，爱能杀人。”Castiel单腿儿停在他的角上。  
麋鹿愣怔，难道自己的心声太强烈，不小心公放了吗？  
“Cass你说什么？”  
山雀把头往后拐埋到背毛里，迷迷糊糊地回答，“嗯？嗯……我的一个兄弟的箴言。”

*  
他们直到天黑也没有和好。  
但眼前最大的问题无疑是那棵巨大的雪松。「交界处之王」地盘的中心地带处在一块凹陷的山地里，周围都是黑漆漆的魔影般的杉树。在冬日里，偶尔会有被雪压弯的树枝发出凄惨的折断声。陌生动物发出的警告声和夜行鸟类的低鸣混杂在一起，在血红色的月亮底下如泣如诉。  
直到踏入凹地，Crowley的雪松近在眼前，他们也丝毫没见到食肉动物的踪影。四周反而安安静静，像睡着了一样。  
“这不寻常。”——太不寻常了。麋鹿说。食肉动物夜行的比较多，不可能一只都没有发现他们。  
“不管怎样，先按原计划进行吧！”小浣熊说，把两簇树枝绑在头上。  
“那是什么？”松鼠问。  
“伪装。”小浣熊又举起两丛大一点的树枝，猫着腰用后腿贼兮兮地往前走，看上去像是棵移动的植物——他自己才应该记录到「奇葩异志录」里去。  
“别傻站着啊——！快来掩护我呀！”「移动树丛」压着喉咙回过头说。  
“哦……哦……”山雀跟了上去，当松鼠也准备一起去的时候，麋鹿再也忍不住了。  
“Dean……”  
小东西背对他停下脚步，“干嘛？”  
大家伙恨不得现在就把他叼起来跑回家，但这样做毫无意义，他最后只能垂下头用鼻息轻轻吹他的耳朵，“当心点……”  
松鼠尾巴瞬间竖直，又软了下来，动作飞快地回头，在麋鹿湿漉漉的鼻子上蹭了蹭小脸，“你才是那个该当心的！”  
他没等Sam回答就转身跑走了。  
当麋鹿从刚才那一小下触碰的幸福感中缓过神来，他发现围观了全过程的垂耳兔已经笑得软成一摊了。

6、交界处

冬日的夜晚降临了，天鹅绒般的云层遮挡了月亮。天幕上点缀着几颗星星，向地面洒落寒冷的光。这些亮光虽稀薄却珍贵，像是竭尽所能为几只小东西指引方向。  
他们几乎没花多少功夫就顺利接近了雪松。松鼠不由得回头望去，夜雾太浓让他看不到麋鹿的大角了。  
咕——咕——咕——  
他立即竖直身体，“猫头鹰的叫声。”Crowley以前不这么说话，“那可能是个信号。”  
没等他说完，呛鼻的臭味便从四面八方飘来。一双双绿影像萤火虫般摇曳闪烁，仿佛每一簇灌木后面都有双饥饿且残忍的眼睛盯着他们。三只小东西本能地想靠在一起，但来不及——  
头顶咻的一声，一个影子像只灵巧娇小的梭子——径直扑向山雀。  
松鼠吓了一跳，然后眼睁睁地目睹Castiel像个桌球似的被撞出去好远才反应过来该惊呼一声……  
“嗯？哎哟————啾啾啾！”

几十只麋鹿开外远的地方，Sam迅速昂起脑袋，“Cass在呼叫。”虽然山雀的反射弧的确是长了一点（不止一点点），但“一定出事了！”他刚想迈开蹄子去雪松那里，脚边的兔子用爪子挠挠他。  
“Sam……”她用发颤的声音说。  
草丛里开始出现骚动，伴随着逐渐聚拢的低吼声，空气忽然变得压抑而危险——麋鹿环顾四周，随即警惕地弓起背来——从大小判断，可能是一群豺狗或者狐狸，“Crowley果然没安好心！”他气愤地说。虽然这些小型食肉动物平时只敢吃大猫猫的残羹剩菜，从来不敢攻击大麋鹿，但是聚集在一起时就不一样了，而且对付小东西们绰绰有余。  
“Jo，”他对垂耳兔说，“等我数到三，你就往南边逃跑，我来拦住他们！”  
兔子沉默片刻，“不，该跑的是你，Sam。”  
大麋鹿惊讶地看着这只娇弱柔软的小东西。  
她甩甩耳朵，用软绵绵的声音说出一个可怕的打算，“应该倒过来——我数到三，你跑。快去雪松那里。Dean他们更需要帮助。”  
“那你怎么办？”Sam难以置信。眼看着好几只豺狗拖着口水逼近，他说什么也不能同意把小姑娘一只兔留在这里！  
但垂耳兔不这么想，“我来引开他们，比起你来，我看上去更好吃不是吗？”她说着竟然一蹦一蹦跳到了麋鹿身前，“这件事因我而起，朋友之间应该互相帮助，也应该互相负责。我没有理由让别人替我冒险。”她在大家伙开口之前又说，“别忘了我是在森林里长大的，我知道自己的优势在哪里——能跑得过我们的可不太多呢！况且——”  
她（在这个时候竟然还有心情）以一个女性特有的敏锐故意拖长尾音，“况且，你担心Dean担心得不得了，不去的话一定会后悔一辈子。”  
垂耳兔的建议和出发点都太科学了，于情于理都让聪明又理智的麋鹿无法反驳。  
“好吧，祝你好运，不要撞到树。”他难堪地开了个不好笑的玩笑，“那么我……”  
“三！”  
他话还没说完，兔子就径自数了起来，“二！”  
Sam看了看眼放绿光的肮脏豺狗，又揪心地看了看Jo娇小却勇敢的背影……咬了咬牙拉开长腿，猛得从他们头顶上跃过翻到灌木丛另一边，朝着雪松的方向飞奔——  
他拼命忽略背后此起彼伏的咆哮和脚步声，还有……祈祷Dean不要出事。

*  
“哦哟，哦哟，看看这是谁呀？”  
松鼠坐在雪地上，坐在一群饥肠辘辘的大豺狗包围圈中间——朝树腰上翻了个白眼。没错，我们的「交界处之王」猫头鹰先生正得意洋洋、优雅气派地立在那儿抖翅膀。  
“晚上好呀，小松鼠。”他真是个装腔作势的家伙，“你那只「大亲热」呢？”（Gros-Câlin）  
“别假惺惺了，Crowley！”松鼠此时虽然很害怕，但他更生气，“你这不讲信用的家伙！你保证过我和Sam能自由出入森林的。”  
“我有吗？哦对，我的确这么说过。你们是国王的朋友，所以一路畅行无阻不是吗？”猫头鹰绅士说，他眨了眨一只眼睛，“不过作为这地盘的领主，我有权知道你们的来意。”  
松鼠小小的脑袋里飞速运转：Crowley贪婪又恶毒，还满口胡言，就算把真正的目的告诉他，他也不会交还兔子家的弹壳。而且现在四周全是他的手下，自然是他说了算……  
要么直接被吃掉，要么被猫头鹰戏弄一番再被吃掉。  
松鼠气馁地跺爪子，怎么想都是自己不利。  
这个时候Crowley又说话了，“Dean，怎么不回答？是不是因为大麋鹿不在，你一个人就不知所措了？”  
一个人？  
Sam和Jo待在凹地入口，Castiel被撞飞了。  
松鼠耳朵动了动，敏锐地意识到：Crowley以为他现在独自一人！  
他用小豆豆眼的余光瞟了瞟，果不其然——一簇小树丛正在缓慢地往雪松脚下移动，周围的豺狼丝毫没有注意到他，就连Crowley也没有发现——Kevin看起来就是棵随风摇摆的奇葩树丛。  
松鼠知道自己该干什么了。  
“你哪只眼睛看到我不知所措了？”他勇敢地说，“我和Sam分开是因为我们吵架了。”  
“哦哦？快给国王说说，你们为什么吵架？”  
他果然对话题感兴趣！松鼠想，这样他就能拖住Crowley，给Kevin争取时间了！

*  
眼前全是旋转的星星……Castiel又以为自己受到了天父的感召。  
“哦……父亲啊！”他念念叨叨坐起来甩甩头，“您今天呼唤了我两次，是为什么？”

“因为你是个傻瓜。”

虽然他平常都是这么自言自语向天父说话，可以前从来没有得到过回应呀！山雀疑惑地往声音方向望去——  
一只锈红色肚皮的小燕隼正瞪圆了眼睛瞧他。  
“嗨，你好？”Cass歪过头打量这只陌生鸟儿，她的眼圈圆圆的，瞳孔里有深邃如星辉的亮光，但她的爪子和尖喙锋芒毕露，“你是……？”  
“Meg，”燕隼说。看样子，比起攻击Castiel，她对Castiel本身比较感兴趣，“你叫什么？还有你为什么觉得那是你所谓的父亲在呼唤你？”  
“Castiel，”山雀看着她眨眨眼，“你是Crowley的手下吗？”  
燕隼严厉的目光落到他脸上，“算是吧……”她可不想和一只看起来又囧又呆的山雀解释自己为什么在Crowley手下，谁让她本来的老大去了别的地方呢，她为了自保才为那只胖猫头鹰干活——比如偷了小兔子的弹壳。  
“你还没有回答我，你那所谓的父亲是什么样的？”  
这可难住山雀了，他从没见过父亲的面，“但是我们相信他一定住在很高的地方，慈祥又严厉，公平又公平地注视我们每一个人。森林里的鸟儿每时每刻都不会忘记用歌声赞美天父，感谢他赐予我们现在拥有的一切……”  
“可你刚才明明被我撞飞了……这种糟糕事，你也要感谢他吗？”  
“我没有受伤，说明父亲保护了我，或者是说他赐予我运气。”  
“哎！哎！和你讲话真累！”Meg气鼓鼓地说。  
“那也许是因为……你没有信仰。”山雀用愣怔的表情指出，他是只有信仰的鸟儿——和南方森林里所有鸟儿一样，他们有信仰，相信一切美好的事情，也相信未来会越来越好，即使他一直撞到树。  
“当然，我不是指责你的观念。”Castiel说，“任何人都没有权力那么做。不过我想，你不是没有信仰，只是没有意识到自己该相信什么。”  
他说得够多了，便拍拍翅膀跳到枝头上，高处的凉风让他忽然想起来——他和Dean、Kevin他们走散了！  
“哎，我得走了。”他急急忙忙地扑翅膀，“很高兴认识你。”  
“干什么去？”小燕隼问，“你明知道我是Crowley的手下，而且还袭击了你，却依然觉得认识我很高兴，为什么？”  
“哪有那么多问题，你这个「为什么小姐」！”山雀焦急得要死，“我们下次再说吧！现在我得去帮我朋友……”  
Meg的翅膀比他长，伸开便能拦住他，“你为了别人那么拼命，为什么？”  
“那就是朋友呀。他们会帮助我，我也会帮助他们。我为认识这些朋友而骄傲。”  
他急急忙忙说完，便作势起飞，没想到小燕隼忽然扑上来，两只爪子钳住他的肩膀，两只鸟儿一起掉到草地上。

*  
“……我只是想去人类的地盘上转一圈，他就生我气。”松鼠两只前爪交叉抱在胸前。关于这事儿他倒没有说谎，直到一小时前，Sam还在为此和他怄气。  
“我就觉得嘛！你那只麋鹿控制欲太强——作为一头偶蹄目，把主要精力放在反刍上不是更好吗？”猫头鹰居高临下，把肚子搁在树枝上评论到——别看他们的聊天内容那么悉数平常，周遭的情况可是一触即发：几只小豺狗已经忍不住蠢蠢欲动，围着松鼠嗅嗅转转了好几圈了，只要国王一声令下，他们就可以吃夜宵了。  
猫头鹰的背后，一簇「小树丛」偷偷摸摸地攀爬，Crowley忽然转过头去，「小树丛」立即静止不动。  
“呃，咳咳……”松鼠立即说话，把猫头鹰的注意力引过来，“Sammy不是一般偶蹄目，Sammy可是全世界最棒的偶蹄目！”  
“哦哟哦哟——”猫头鹰果然180度转回头来了，“你们明明在冷战吧？你还这么帮他说话，他知道吗？”  
一只大胆的豺狗凑到面前，竟伸长舌头舔了他一口。松鼠险些被臭气熏得晕过去，他害怕得要命，都能看见对方嘴里的尖牙了，但他拼命忍住恶心和颤抖，这个时候他唯有想着他的麋鹿才能坚持下去。一想到Sam，他就觉得好多了也勇敢多了，他有Sammy，他是全世界最伟大最机智也是最富裕的松鼠。  
“他不需要知道。”他抱着尾巴说，“因为这就是家人——无论在开心的时候、沮丧的时候，难堪的时候甚至吵架的时候，我们都不会离开彼此。”  
“你的相亲相爱论太理想化了，”Crowley指出，“你们终究不是真正的家人，更重要的是你们不属于同一个纲，自古以来跨纲恋爱都没有好结果的。”他摇着圆溜溜的脑袋说。  
但他说的话倒是让松鼠为之一怔——他从没有想过这个问题。  
这个时候，「小树丛」往Crowley背后的树洞里伸进一根「树枝」，但是树洞很深，光线又暗，树枝在里面掏了半天就是摸不到想找的东西。  
眼看猫头鹰又起疑心想回过头去，松鼠立即硬着头皮大声说道，“你不理解我们，是因为你没有体会过家庭和爱人给予你的东西。你虽然拥有那么大的领地那么多的手下，但在我看来，你不过是只贫乏的喵星人。你空虚、缺爱，以为世界应该顺应自己的想法，你是位失败的国王——”  
“住口——！”猫头鹰哗啦一下张开翅膀，整个儿变得庞大而压迫，一干小型食肉动物都害怕地缩起身子，松鼠更是僵硬地抱住尾巴。  
只见国王恼羞成怒地回击道，“Crowl♚ey——值、得、被、爱——！”  
接下来一下子发生了好多事，虽然说不清那件事在前哪件事在后，但当时惊险的情景让在场的很多人事后都唏嘘不已：  
「小树丛」在国王背后举起树枝，他手里拿着的不是弹壳是什么？！  
「不愧是奇葩小树丛！」Dean真心为他感到骄傲，「Kevin说不准真的能造出火箭炮保卫银河系，他还能成为美国总统……」  
小浣熊一成功，松鼠便忍不住放松下来——但猫头鹰显然不这么想，他凶狠地咕咕了几声。  
豺狗们的眼神变了。  
他们迅速缩小了包围圈，流着口水向那只肥肥香香的小胖点心逼近。  
目视着松鼠缩成一个圆滚滚的小毛球，Crowley待在树枝上骄傲地说，“看吧，这就是忤逆国王的代价！”但他也是个遵守礼数、讲道理的好国王嘛，他会给对方第二次机会的，“Dean——Dean——Dean，看在你和Sam是我的好朋友的份上，只要你收起嚣张，对我恭敬——收回刚才对我的负面评价，承认我是个好国王，我就放了你们，怎么样？”

松鼠投向他的目光平静、深远，充满怜悯。

第一只豺狗跳起来了，粘稠的口水在半空中飘荡——小家伙闭起眼睛，别过头不想面对那血盆大口。  
也许他不能保持完整的身体去见死神了，也许他也来不及和朋友们说再见。那一瞬间太短了，他都来不及在脑海里想念他的Sam——  
因为他根本没有被咬。  
那只豺狗在碰到松鼠之前就被麋鹿角顶飞出去，惨叫着在空中滑行了好一段距离才落地，然后再也没有站起来。  
“Sammy！！”

麋鹿俯下头，让他使劲蹭了蹭鼻子，然后顺着脖子爬到背上。  
“我们成功了。”Dean自豪地告诉他。  
“你差点丧命。”Sam微愠地指出。  
松鼠用小爪子捋顺他背上的绒毛，“重点是，你过来了，让我安全了。我们不应该为这些事吵架。”他是兄长嘛，而且不想再经历一次那种冷战，“Jo呢？”  
Sam沉默不语。  
Dean便猜到了。他垂下小脑袋，痛苦地说，“我们不能丢下她不管……”  
“你们认为还能走出去吗？”猫头鹰心情糟糕极了。有权，任性！他可以出尔反尔——Sam和Dean意识到情况不妙时，他们已经被更多的豺狼群包围了。  
这种诡异的场面在自然科学的森林里不太可能发生，但文章一开始就说了，这些家伙都是名字的嘛，有人格化的名字便表示他们能够以人格化的行为讲述故事。但无论如何，现在已经到了非常危急的时刻了：  
这些小型食肉动物虽然单个儿很小，但是群体出动的话，大麋鹿也是应付不过来的，更何况他身上还有只松鼠。鹿角挑开一只豺狗，就会有另一只扑到他大腿上；后腿蹬飞一只，就会有另一只咬住他的背脊——简直没完没了。即使是体型特别大的Sam也不可能和一群对手耗多久，很快的，他疲劳了，动作稍稍慢了下来。  
好几只小豺狗凶狠地咬上来，松鼠又气又急，眼看着麋鹿身上一直在添伤，自己却什么忙都帮不上。  
“Dean，”Sam好不容易把挂在身上的大狗们甩掉，他忽然说，“你可要抓牢！”  
松鼠一听他反常的口调，一颗小心脏都沉了下去，“Sammy，不管你有什么打算，都不能把我一个留下。”  
麋鹿愣住，他原本的确是打算最后搏命，冲进豺狗群里，把松鼠送到最近的一棵树上去——但Dean那么机智，怎么可能没想到他想干什么。  
“如果我们努力过了也无法成功，那就平静地面对吧！”松鼠说。  
这就是生活。无论你多么聪明多么强大，世界上总有一些事是你办不到的——这就是生活的意义所在：幸福其乐无穷，悲痛如影随形。  
仿佛又得到了什么命令，豺狗们也都停下了攻击，一双双绿眼睛在黑暗中摇曳，虎视眈眈地瞪着他们——麋鹿弯曲四腿，匍匐到了地上，他累坏了，拼命喘气。松鼠爬到他前腿和胸脯之间，心疼地摸着他的鼻子。  
没想到麋鹿迅速用下巴像拨一个球似的把小家伙拨进胸脯上的绒毛里，用脖子和前腿夹紧。  
“对不起，Dean，”他说，“我不能保护你到最后，但我还是能做到让他们先吃我。”  
“Sam！！”小爪子在里面又是抓又是挠，“你的智商呢！你以为这样我就会开心了吗？！”  
但麋鹿说什么也不放他出来。  
“哦哟……哦哟……”围观了全过程的Crowley简直要热泪盈眶，“这么下去我就会变成一个反派了呀……”他又装模作样地思考一会儿，“没错，我就是个反派。”  
反派的存在意义，是教会观众分辨什么是假丑恶，什么是弱肉强食。  
“虽然我挺喜欢你们的，我们也曾经是朋友。”他说。  
松鼠待在麋鹿怀里，插嘴表示并没有这种「曾经」，也没有「现在」，更别想「未来」。  
“咳——不管怎样，大家好聚好散嘛。”国王清了下喉咙才下命令，”我很少宣布死刑，但是一个政权的建立和稳固，必须要有流血和牺牲。你们会恨我也是人之常情，国王理应被爱，也同时被恨，这两者就像是孪生，形影不离……”  
他的长篇大论以一个表现力十足的挥翅动作作为结束。

豺狗们往一个方向聚集，捕食者都知道应该咬断颈动脉。  
这就是最后了，结局也许不尽如人意，但……  
“Sammy……”松鼠闷闷的声音传来，“我们「存在」过，对吧？”  
“我想是的。”麋鹿温柔地回答说，“我们的小总统会把东西带出去的。”  
“前提是Jo能安然无恙。”  
“她会的。”  
Dean挠挠他的下巴，“虽然我没能再吃到派，但我已经很满意了。”松鼠的一辈子说短不短，说长也不长，但能和他的Sammy一起走到最后，他还有什么遗憾呢？  
Sam俯下脑袋，“这一次，我想我能坦然面对Death了。”  
他们一起闭上眼睛。

正当一幕惨剧即将发生的时候……树林起风了，一开始只是轻轻地在动物们的身上抚动，但很快的，越变越有力，越变越冷冽。树影婆娑，发出毛骨悚然的呻吟——连Crowley都觉得不对劲，他叫停了攻击。  
这时，一个声音从不知什么方向传来，轻轻的、飘渺的、细不可闻的——  
它低沉、温和，却有力，仿若蕴含着火焰，又如同泉水般清澈。它琢磨不定，既像孩子般可爱纯真，又像是情人般喃喃细语。它的语调像是在呼唤，又像是在命令，它说道：

「Crowley……Crowley！你在干什么呢。」

这句话不是质问，也不是指责，这句话甚至说得有气无力，慵懒悠闲。但是Crowley，那位掌握着小动物们生杀大权的「交界处之王」一下子僵住了，险些从树枝上掉下来。好不容易撑住爪子，就立即把羽毛全憋拢起来，恭敬又恐惧地回答说，“我在，我在……我只是在处理……一些小事。”

他这么低声下气又结巴的样子绝对不是装出来的，麋鹿不禁松开了脖子，松鼠连忙探出头来，他上一次见到猫头鹰把自己整瘦假装树枝，还是死神来的那次呢！  
“看来那个声音的主人不是等闲之辈！”

 

同一时间，小鹰隼惊讶地松开爪子。山雀这才得以把身体竖起来。  
“怎么可能……”Meg听到远处的声音，难以置信地喃喃。  
Castiel不明所以，“怎么回事？你一会儿拦着我，一会儿又放了我，到底想干什么？”  
不管什么动物，女性一定是最难理解的种类。  
小鹰隼仿佛没有听到他说话，因为她的注意力全在那个和Crowley对话的声音上了，“怎么可能……怎么可能……”  
她重复了好几遍才好不容易接受这个事实：

“竟然在这个时候回来了……Lucifer……交界处真正的领主。”

 

*  
关于Lucifer的传说很多，但树林里绝大部分居民都没有亲眼见过他，因为很久以前他就离开了交界处。出于什么缘故的考证已经毫无意义——大家仅仅知道他是传说中最漂亮、最强大、也是最凶猛的美洲雕。据（不靠谱的鸟儿们口口相传的小道消息）称，他能挖出灰熊的眼珠、能撕碎一只成年美洲狮，他甚至能变成蛇，曾经引诱人类犯错——当然这种非生物学意义上的变态不在我们的故事里。  
Lucifer因为某些原因离开后，Crowley就仗着自己是剩下的唯一的猛禽称王称霸——  
「我不在的时候，你把这里打理得真井井有条啊……」  
“哪里，哪里！”猫头鹰毛都要秃了，哪里还有「交界处之王」的样子，一听到是比自己厉害的美洲雕的声音，立即大气儿也不敢出，唯唯诺诺地回答说，“陛下，我只是代为管理……”  
「撒谎——————」  
声音忽然加重，内含的怒意仿若狂风！  
猫头鹰一个倒栽葱掉到了树底下，更别说其他小动物了，一只只都收紧了毛，夹起了尾巴瑟瑟发抖。  
「你趁我不在，召集了军队。」对方说，「用这些肮脏卑微的豺狗。」  
Crowley连忙解释，「他们只是，呃，我的仆人，打打杂而已……」  
他没有说完，那声音又提高了，「Crowley，你可真是越来越大胆了，我在说话，什么时候轮得到你打岔？」  
咕——咕——  
猫头鹰缩了下去，闭紧嘴巴闭紧毛。  
「别让我看见他们。」  
这句话说得很平和，丝毫感受不到情绪，可在场所有的动物都起了鸡皮疙瘩，那是动物本能的、对强者的畏惧。  
不用Crowley使眼色，早就吓坏了的豺狗们纷纷夹着尾巴四散开去。一时间，整个凹地的包围圈像潮水一样消退了。  
松鼠和麋鹿望着他们惊呆了，那些家伙刚才还那么凶神恶煞地把自己逼得走投无路，现在一只只都像丧家犬似的一边呜咽一边逃走了，有的钻进底下洞穴，有的远远地离开了凹地。  
小垂耳兔原本跑得快没力气，以为自己死定了的当儿，没想到后面追着的坏蛋竟忽然掉头，悲鸣着往相反方向飞奔，像是被什么东西追赶一样。  
猫头鹰想混进撤退的大军里溜之大吉，美洲雕的声音又传了来，「Crowley，我听说你在这里作威作福，欺压其他动物。」  
“不不不，我伟大的陛下哦……！”猫头鹰都吓得口齿不清了，立刻坦白，“我让他们替我收集了些东西而已……”  
「你忘了么，我不喜欢人类。我们本该远离那个种族。所有的物种都应该按照自然的需要而存在，你做的事情逾越了规矩……」  
“万分抱歉！我……我……”听对方追究的口气，猫头鹰大汗淋漓，恨不得把自己钻到树缝里去，“请您看在我以前每个月给Micheal送鲑鱼的份上……哦……我英明神武的王啊，您不会不念旧情的对吧？”  
一片死寂。  
只有风在树林里穿梭，发出嘲讽又恐怖的吼声。  
静默很长，长到松鼠快要睡着，他是只心很宽的松鼠嘛！麋鹿吹了他一下耳朵才激灵着醒过来。  
猫头鹰就不那么轻松了，这段时间简直如同最终审判前一样难熬！  
终于，Lucifer考虑完了，他用低哑的喉音发布最终裁决：  
「滚。」  
猫头鹰如蒙大赦，真的把自己整成一个球，滚了。  
滚得无影无踪。

小燕隼抖抖翅膀，回头看见山雀正一脸茫然地看着她，“发生什么事了？”  
“哎！我真是没法儿和你这呆瓜交流！”Meg焦虑地说，“我以前的老大来了，现在我两头都得罪了，我得闪了……但是在此之前……”  
她没等Castiel有所反应就扑过来——  
“哎哟——————疼！！”  
她拔下山雀翅膀上一根羽毛，“我要了。”  
“你拔我毛干什么？”  
“不干什么。”燕隼回答，一个优雅的滑翔便钻入云霄。  
Cass揉了揉翅膀，愣愣地想着，女性果然匪夷所思呐……  
还有，「那家伙」什么时候成Meg的前老大了？

*  
等到猫头鹰和他的手下们走了个一干二净。  
“我们现在，算安全了吗？”松鼠小心翼翼地问。  
麋鹿也不确定，“也许接下来的得看Lucifer的心情……”

「你是说我现在的心情吗……」那个声音仿佛一直在四周立体声环绕似的，「怎么说，还真有点小激动呢！」  
聪明的麋鹿知道此时敌强我弱，面对美洲雕，连Crowley都得乖乖地圆润滚走，Lucifer一定更难对付——所以他趴着不动——虽然他隐隐觉得Lucifer的口气自从Crowley走后变了很多。  
正面对他坐在他怀里的松鼠，忽然倒抽了一口冷气，“Sammy……”  
麋鹿一听到振翅的声音，便知道Lucifer从背后接近了，双翼平展开来，像庞大邪恶的树影——那只巨大的影子如一只大手将他们两只都包裹了起来。在暗淡猩红的光芒里，整片草地上都充满了Lucifer那极具压迫的、无处不在的力量。  
Sam和Dean默不作声，他们不害怕，一点儿也不。因为他们在一起。  
渐渐地，起风了，把丝绒般的云层缓缓撩开，皎月露出了她温和的脸庞……银辉撒落下来，那光芒一定蕴含着某种神奇的力量，能把一切悲惨和嚣张跋扈都驱散——笼罩在麋鹿和松鼠身上的翅翼之影发生了变化：  
它开始颤抖、扭动，越缩越小……  
麋鹿看不到背后的情形，他只能观察着松鼠的表情——Dean一开始惊讶地大张嘴巴，随着影子的缩小，他的豆豆眼也随之转动、然后——Sam敢肯定，Dean朝天翻了个白眼儿。  
他怀疑地问，“Dean，你知道美洲雕长什么样子吗？”  
“我虽然从来没见过美洲雕，但我确定……”松鼠不禁用小爪子指指点点，“我以我整个窝里的橡栗发誓，我确定——美洲雕肯定不会长成那副蠢样子！”  
“呃？”麋鹿心里好奇地不得了，不禁也回过头望去，“为什么你这么肯定？”  
“因为那根本不是Lucifer!”松鼠翻了第二个生无可恋的白眼——  
“……那是Gabriel。”

“嗨——晚上好呀！”原来那个声音变了调，现在它活泼又快乐，“小伙子们！你们看起来不太高兴呐？”  
松鼠一骨溜从麋鹿怀里窜出来，爬到鹿角上，往那个声音方向扇了一尾巴。  
“从那儿下来！你这蠢鹦鹉！！”他又是跺爪子又是大叫道，“Sammy的角只有我能坐！”  
“啧啧啧！”凤头鹦鹉肚皮白白的，背毛柠檬黄，从大角的一边蹦蹦跳跳到另一边，“你这忘恩负义的小东西，你就用这种态度对待救命恩人吗？”  
他说别人小东西，自己其实和松鼠差不多大小。  
“这么说来，刚才是你学了Lucifer的声音，吓走了Crowley吗？”麋鹿站直四条腿，把两只小家伙都托了起来。  
「我开创了新天地，我也会怀念故乡。」鹦鹉鼓起胸脯，用美洲雕的声音现场演示了一遍。  
“怎么样？快点夸奖我！你们应该多夸夸我！我可是一下子骗到了整个广场上百来号人呢！！我真不愧是Great Gabriel呀！”  
“呃……好吧……不管怎样，谢谢你。”麋鹿虽然由衷地感谢他，但实在不想接这句话。  
松鼠也一样，“我倒是宁愿你一直用Lucifer的口气讲话……”

“啾啾啾——Gabe！”Castiel摇摇晃晃地飞过来了，还刮了树枝差点跌下去，他一下子扑到了鹦鹉身上蹭毛蹭个不停，“谢天谢地！你来了！！快给我说说，你什么时候成了Meg的老大？我怎么不知道？”

松鼠和麋鹿再次得出结论：Castiel已经不光是反射弧长的问题了……  
至于成功完成任务，并且无伤过版的、顺便目睹全过程的小浣熊，毫无疑问已经把Gabriel记到《Kevin的世界奇葩异志录》里去了。

*  
故事到这里应该结束吗？也许是，又也许不是。  
我们的小东西和大家伙们都平安地回去了南方森林——这次冒险不会让他们感到胆怯，相反的，那是重要的一步，迈向更丰富、更精彩的生活的一步。因为他们可都不是能闲下来的家伙嘛！堪萨斯的森林还有很多地方没有被开发呢！  
但在此之前，松鼠决定好好吃一顿。和Crowley对峙的时候实在太紧张了，他竟然忘记吃他最爱的橡栗。  
现在，他吃饱喝足，正满足地匐在温暖的干草堆上，整个身体都拱进麋鹿肚子上的绒毛里。  
“你应该回树上的窝里去，”麋鹿用鼻子拨了拨他的尾巴，“快要下雪了，你那儿更暖和。”  
“再说吧，我们之前在闹冷战是吧……”他迷迷糊糊地拨弄着松果，把麋鹿的毛弄得全是松塔屑。  
“好像是。”  
虽然他还有点在意Crowley关于跨纲恋爱的话，但是这不能阻碍他在Sam的气息里睡着。  
他最后用小爪子挠挠麋鹿的鼻子，凑上去自己的小鼻子。  
然后便放心地跌入梦乡，梦里依然是栗山栗海，漂浮的派。还有，多了Sam。

-fin-


End file.
